


Alliance

by HVuples



Category: Ben 10 Series, DCU, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVuples/pseuds/HVuples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of the Avengers, the Justice League of America and Ben 10 have somehow merged into a single universe. The heroes have to work together, before their villains find common ground before they do. Ben 10/Marvel/DC crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Chapter One

"Major story on the Harangue Nation. The bombshell has hit, as a major change in the world, nay, the universe has happened. Our world has some how merged with two others, each with so called superheroes. The major so-called teams from each world, are the Justice League of America and the Avenger. Time only tells if these 'heroes' are the real deal like Captain Nemesis was before his unfortunate Tennyson enduced breakdown, or a menacing Trojan Horse like Ben Tennyson.

Now to continue with the changes which seemed to have occurred, including the introduction of cities and countries which didn't exist before now..." spoke Will Harangue, who was on a bit of a roll, actually providing information for a change. Even if it was tinted by his own world views.

Ben Tennyson, the same mentioned in the report was watching this on screen, at Plumbers Headquarters. He knew some big had happened in the most recent past, a few days had past since some kind of cosmic event had taken place. Merging three worlds as Harangue had said, including their own. He looked at his Grandfather, Magister Max Tennyson, who was watching the same information. As well as the data they had collected from the two additional internet, two additional sets of computers from government and other organizations, and so on...

"Well, much of the fallout is being adjusted. Seems like more then one version of a person existed on two or more worlds. Maybe between five and twenty five percent of the population has no duplicate on the other worlds. This means things had to be sorted out. Positions in governments, companies, and the like which has more then one person in the same spot. The same patients now belonging to more then one company, and so on. This also doesn't touch things like new countries and cities, new alien species we have to deal with, new laws of the universe itself.

Then there are the wild factors of these new heroes and new villains. Not sure what to think about this. So are a lot of people. Which is why the people of our world are going to be looking at you, Ben." said Max, as he looked at his Grandson and the others gathered around him.

Next to Ben was his Plumber partner, Rook Blonko. As well as his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, who was part Anodyte. This gave her power over Mana, the energy of life and magic. Gwen boyfriend and Ben enemy turned friend, Kevin Levin was there as well. Standing on a table by the screen was the Galvan genius Azmuth, plus the less then genius Galvan Driba and Blukic.

"The scary thing is so is most of this galaxy. You are a hero who has saved so many people from danger. So when something like this happens, they are looking to you. We are facing wars and conflicts, not just on this world, but all worlds as empires overlap and resources change. Which is why Ben and the rest of the Plumbers are going to be busy for the time being.

However, I am enjoying the interesting twists in natural laws and the geography of universe as well as your earth. As well as the changes in bio-diversity. Then there is some more interesting options for creation now." said Azmuth as they then turned to the information they had gathered for the different groups of heroes.

"Both heroes have their good and bad moments, yet seem to be trying to head to the benefit of mankind. Without doing everything for them. We have learned more on these teams."

At Avenger's Mansion...

"So what do we know about this Ben Tennyson? Or these Plumbers he's connected with?" asked Captain America, as he looked those heroes who had gathered around the meeting room.

"The Plumbers seem to be similar to S.W.O.R.D., in that they seem to be an alien police force who keeps peace between Earth and the rest of the universe. They mainly handle the weird stuff. They are not commanded by any Earth Government, but have arrangements with most of those same governments. They also seem to regulate alien products, including advance technology, to protect Earth from it's miss use. They have examples on how this have happened. Very extinct examples.

They have bases in all fifty states, including under Fort Knox and in Mount Rushmore. The current headquarters seem to be in Bellwood, the hometown of most of the Tennyson family. Bellwood being also the location of Undertown, an underground city of aliens and in fact entire alien families and groups. Including both open market and black market extra-terrestrial products.

One of the leaders of the group is a Max Tennyson, and yes he is related to Ben Tennyson. Max is Ben's paternal grandfather. A member of the Air Force who was a rough soldier who was smart and strong but also had a problem with authority at time. He had been selected by N.A.S.A. to become the commander of Apollo 11 for this reason. Which meant he could have been the first man on the moon, if he didn't get in his own words, "A better offer".

Which seems to be becoming a member of the Plumbers, where by universal records and those on Earth, he was one of their best members. Considered a person other Plumbers, even the alien ones, respected and wanted to emulate. He was trusted by some of the most important members of the interstellar community.

Or that is what S.W.O.R.D. has gathered from our new intergalactic community." said Black Widow, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reporting on S.W.O.R.D. reports. S.W.O.R.D. was the sister organization S.H.I.E.L.D. which handled extra-terrestrial matters.

"What about Ben Tennyson?" asked Iron Man as they brought up the hero and his army of other forms up on screen.

In the Watchtower...

The Justice League were looking at the monitors of the room of the same name, currently viewing the images of Ben Tennyson and his alter egos. To answer the question, Batman spoke up on the topic at hand, Ben Tennyson.

"Tennyson is cocky, arrogant, immature. Has a tendancy to make jokes, even in combat. Makes him seem obnoxious or dumb. However, much of the above is caused by defense mechanisms to help him deal with the responsibilities of his powers.

He is immature and full of himself, yet he has a need to help others no matter what. He tries to save everyone if he can, even his own worse enemies. It causes him to hate all sacrifices by others, even if he's quite willing to sacrifice himself. Or to make the moral compromises sometimes needed. He will aid his foes when they are in danger, rather then win while they are in a disadvantage. His idealistic nature is open to criticism, most consider it his best quality. Much like another hero I know." said Batman as he looked at Superman, just as in mansion in New York people were looking at a certain patriot Captain.

Batman continued, "If people have been hurt due to his actions or the results of his failures, he can become more violent or aggressive. Even acting ruthless and pessimistic, even becoming nasty or cruel to a degree.

His immaturity makes him seem silly or unintelligent, this is not true. He is cunning, intelligent if lazy in the use of that intelligent, and highly adaptive to any situation. This is very apparent as he seems to be unable to use the alien he has selected from his device,The Omnitrix. When acting his act, he becomes a competent leader and fighter.

He is skilled in hand to hand combat, recieve a basic training with the Plumbers, and skilled in basic armed and unarmed combat. He is also cunning and crafty in a fight, as most of his fighting skills are a free style making use of anything he has learned before. Which mixed with his powers, give him a surprising and chaotic battle style. He is intelligent, not working up to his potential in his schooling, maintaining a set of moderate to good grades all around. He has a great memory for things, if not photographic. He is very intuitive, learning quickly which leads to his adapting skills. He is cross dominant as well, using tools in either hands no matter the form.

The Omnitrix is a tool which allows Tennyson to take the form of aliens. Mosty his mind and personality remains intact, save for some personality/mental shifts depending on the alien. Only two aliens have overridden Tennyson's control, only one of them proved to be threat to others. The device alo has a universal translater, communication device, other functions similar to the device known as the Plumber's badge, ability to correct genetic damages, and even the potential to resurrect entire species from what our allies off world have gathered.

Tennyson's main weaknesses are his dependance on the Omnitrix, which also includes the weaknesses the alien form he takes. His lack of knowledge on the device as well, which added with his personality quirks causes him to play with the device, unlocking both good and bad functions of the watch. He has an allergy to peanuts, a fear of peacocks and has overcome a fear of clowns. He has a short attention span, and he tends to focus on his alien forms for combat for most of his combat options." Batman finished up his review on Ben and the Plumbers for the League, uninterrupted due to the importance of the information as well as Batman's intimidating nature.

Superman asked the question, "With the Plumbers, the Avengers and the other heroes... what does this mean for the world?"

Back at Avenger's Mansion...

"Fury is optimistic but careful. Basically preparing for the worse, hoping for the best, and keeping his eyes out for more and more information. Which is what I suggest we do as well." Continued the Black Widow as she informed her fellow Avengers.

"Yeah, because we have a whole new world forming around us from the pieces of the previous three. Intergration of all of the elements might take some time to adjust and adapt to. We also have two other set of heroes trying to do the same. That, however, is not our greatest threat. Cause we also have three sets of villains and other troublemakers, doing the same, making alliances of their own. We have them hanging over our heads.

Who knows what they are doing right now?" asked Iron Man as he looked to the future and the problems which could come from this turn of events.

Elsewhere...

Information had reached all points in the world, including the deepest darkest corners of the universe. In those corners were both predators and bottom-feeders who were looking for opportunities for their own enrichment. Yet there was also sizing up, as the predators who had never seen their new rivals, allies, or prey. In some cases a mix of the three. The range of these predators were not limited to Earth.

We turn to a selection of those who would take advantge of the changes...

In a hidden location...

Lex Luthor, captain of Industry and secret supervillain, was now in the company of people with various skills and talents which could be of use. Some from his universe, and some from the other two. Which explain the larger then normal gather and the odd collection of characters.

'Let's see, I recognize both Ras Al Ghul and Vandal Savage. There is that Norman Osborn character from the other universe. Then the so-called god of mischef Loki. Foes of the Avengers. Doctor Animo, the insane geneticist, who is the foe of Ben Tennyson. I would give anything for the power held in the Omnitrix. All those alien powers and the potential to assimilate the power of Superman. Then there is the man in armor with the Crown, standing next to me." Thought Luthor as he looked at the knight king closer.

"Interesting little get together. Very interesting to meet you, Mister Luthor. Since we have shared goals, you and I. Yes, I believe we have the same vision." spoke the man in the crown and armor.

"But we have not been introduced, I am the Forever King. As leader of what remains of the Forever Knights, it is our quest to clean the Earth of the threat of the unnatural lifeforms from other worlds on our planet. You're just a little more selective on the alien you would destroy,from what I gather. Ones who fly with a giant 'S' on their chest.

I believe a technological exchange would be of interest, especially give our cashe and experience with alien technology. Would you be interested, Mister Luthor" Asked the Forever King, as Lex became very interested in what the man was saying.

"Yes, I think work exchange would be benefitical to the both of us." said Luthor as he looked at the options he had in the room. With all of the potential technology and other sources of power, he might be able to benefit himself in many ways.

Back at Plumber's Headquarters...

"So how long before we face bad guys problems? Or a bad guy team up? With people we don't know?" asked Ben as he looked at the others.

"The problem is, while our problems will like triple on Earth... Earth is not the only planet in the universe. Even if it seem like the Sol system is the only planet to be in all three worlds. So we have to face that as well. There have been minor conflicts on where our jurisdiction begins and ends when dealing with other law enforcement groups. Plus planetary bodies of law and government." commented Max as he revealed the troubles they had outside of Earth.

"We have not yet received any major request for help yet. Which is why we should handle the problems of Earth in the mean time. Is there any way we can reach out these other groups of heroes?" asked Rook as he was looking for a problem they could work on now as things sort out.

"We're working at the moment on a three way meeting. Someplace a number of us can meet without advantages, without the spotlight. Given the fact if the villains of the world knows we were doing this, we would be at the heart of a bullseye. Even with the threat, we have to do this if all of us are going to get along.

The problem is finding that safe neutral spot to meet. Most of the Justice League are based in cities which don't exist in the other two worlds, same with Bellwood with theirs and the Avenger's world. New York, where most of the Avengers are based, do exist in the other two worlds. Yet it might be one of the best places to meet given the size and security it can provide, as well as familiarity. Washington and Los Angeles are also possibilities. We are still looking for the best fit for the most of us." answered Grandpa Max, pointing out the difficult nature of the meeting.

Ben took a moment to step back and review the whole situation, not matter how cool and awesome it looked. His mind went forward, 'I always thought of myself as a superhero, rather then as an intergalactic super cop. Now we have two worlds of supeheroes combining into one with our own, which is Awesome. But dangerous too since we now have two times the villains, or even more then that.

With the Omnitrix in play, and people knowing what it can due, I can expect to see people coming for it and me soon. People I don't know anything about... yet. So the idea of making allies with peple who would know more about them, would be a great help. Really good if we can avoid the whole superhero handshake. Meeting, misunderstanding, fighting, understanding, then fighting the bad guys. The thing which always happens in superhero comics when heroes meet.'

"Of course, all of you will be heading to the meeting. Given your actions and your powers, but especially since Ben could be considered the most powerful hero in our world. They are going to want to meet you, kiddo. Best to show them who we are before they get any mistaken impressions which could cause trouble later." replied the older man in the hawaiian shirt.

"Just what I was thinking the same. Thought it's mostly from what I've read in comic books. Still misunderstandings are our greatest troubles in the future. I am curious on how you're going to keep it secret the fact a number of heroes are meeting up with each other... at least until the meeting is over." smiled the young man in green with the most powerful tool on his wrist.

"We have a few ideas on how to do it. Hopefully we'll be ready in a few days, a week tops. Till then, we keep doing our job but try to avoid stepping on anyone else's toes while we do it." continued Senior Plumber, letting them know what they could do in the meantime.

So the meeting place and time had been set up. It would be held in New York, in a place where all of the teams could gather and meet without having an advantage over the others. In a convention hall, they would all meet to discuss their plans and goals, as well as see if they share them.


	2. Chapter Three

Ben looked at the pad which contained the files for each of the heroes he wanted to recruit to his new team. He had thought long and hard, took in all of the advice he had been given, and then listed to his instincts as well as his heart. Which is how he had come to a team of six, including himself, with two members from each universe.

'Already contacted Lucy to be a member of the team. Now to ask the remaining four to be members of the team. Which is why I am here. First person on my list.' thought Ben as he moved on the streets of New York to meet with one of two heroes to be on his team.

Which he was at the gates of Avenger's Manor, waiting for the person she was looking for. When she arrived he was trying hard not to stare. The woman who exited from the gate was a twenty year old of an amazingly attractive figure. She was dressed in what looked like a red bathing suit or leotard of shiny material. She also had opera length gloves, high heels shin height boots, and a tiara like headpiece of the same colour and material. Between her boots and the swimsuit, as well as the gloves and swimsuits on her arms as well as her shoulders, were some kind of hot pink spandex like material which was duller then the red parts of her costume. Behind her was a long red cape to match the rest of the costume.

She had reddish brown with highlights of a slighty more red shade then her hair. She had the face and body of a model, but with the hint of athletics and training as well. She was the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers. She moved towards him and asked, "Ben Tennyson. I was told you are here to ask me to work on this new hero team you proposed for cooperation between three worlds of heroes. Can I asked why?"

He answered her as he approached, "Well, I need someone with experience with magic, and you are one of the most powerful magic users as far as anyone can tell. We will likely have to deal with the mystical forces of three worlds and we need to have the best we can get on our side."

All of this was true. So was the fact she had training under Captain America, one of the best fighters in one of the universes. What was also true, Captain America had asked Ben to invite Wanda to join as the wielder of the Omnitrix and the Chaos Sorceress were some of the few people who could counter each other's greatest powers.

The Avenger's spellcaster had been granted her unique reality warping powers by a demon god, which meant potentially her powers could affect the multiverse. Her family also had problems with elements of mental illness. Which could cause trouble, since one defination of madness is having a different reality then everybody else. When you can change everyone else's reality to match your own... yeah.

Ben who had the power to counter Wanda if she went rogue, but also had the people skills to hopefully talk her down from the edge when that happened. He realized, 'Cap must have realized the all of the angles. Wanda helps to inform him on everyone they don't know, she has the powers and skills to make this work, and we help her when she needs it or keep her from hurting anyone else if we fail.'

Before the Scarlet Witch was able to respond, both of them got a call on their different communication devices. Him his badge and her some kind of card ID. They both answered then, where they had a message from Grandpa Max and Captain America respectively. The news was the same, "Spider-man is in trouble in downtown Manhatten, he might need some help. Since you/Ben has decided to recruit him, maybe you and Ben/you and Wanda could get down there and give him that help."

"Looks like we're going to get an example of how working together is going to be. Then we'll see if I will join." said the Scarlet Witch as she smiled and asked, "How do you want to get down there?"

"I got a way." Said Ben with a smile, as he moved to select his alien.

Moments later...

Wanda was grasping on to the side of the raptor-like alien who moved at speeds like her brother. She was use to the carry and the speed, but who was doing it now was different. When they arrived at the location, they discovered Spider-man was fighting against giant scorpion monsters. Flying Scorpion Monsters!

Spider-man was still cracking jokes as he fought, "Gee, I thought that the human Scorpion was ugly. But you guys take the freak cake."

"Doctor Animo," cried out the alien Ben called XLR8 in his raspy voice. He then continued on to see when she gave him a look as if she didn't understand, "He's a mad scientist specializing in mutant animals. He's also the guy with the see-through braindome on his head riding one of the giant... wasp-scorpions? Scorpion Wasp? What would you call them?"

"Squashed." she answered as she got out of his arms to cast a spell, firing an energy bolt at one of the scorpions gathered in the streets. It began to burst into flames once it hit. The strange green skin man, who did have some kind of helmut which showed his brain, turned to look at them.

"Ben Tennyson and... friend. Why am i not surprised to find you here? Do you not see I am busy, seeking out new improvements on the human animal?" answered this Doctor Animo Ben had mentioned.

"Why attack Spider-man then, Animo? What could he possibly have to do with this?" Wanda asked trying to get a target on the man, but he has seen what she could do and was avoiding her attempts to fire on them.

"Spider-man's unique genetic mixture of homo sapien and arachnid, once I have dissected him, will allow me to better mix human DNA with other types of DNA. Like alien, animal, or alien animal DNA. To make better lifeforms to exist in the new world I am creating. As well as destroying you, Tennyson!" replied Animo, as his scorpions divided their attention between the three heroes.

Wanda began to used her powers to change probability to give the creatures bad luck with her hex bolts. Spider-man continued to swing, use his webs to hit and bind as many of the creatures he could, as well as land blows with super-strength. Ben hit the Omnitrix asking for what she supposed was one of his big hitters, only for him to transform and cry out, "Spidermonkey!"

The alien which Ben had transformed into mash-up of spider and monkey. It has six green eyes, four arms with three fingers on each hands, two legs with three toes on each foot, blue fur with a dark fur centre and a tail with a grey stipe design. He had two green sashes with the Omnitrix in the centre.

Spider-man turned to look at the new alien who Ben had transformed into and said, "Hey, someone is infringing on my trademark style. Even if it has never done me any good."

"Sorry to tell you, but there's an entire planet of people like this out in the universe, now. So I think you might need to climb to a higher court. Say intergalatic. Now less talking and more fighting." said Spidermonkey as he chattered like an monkey, firing a shot of web from his tail as he swung from building to building. Crawling on the walls to shoot webs and to launch attacks from powerful fists, it really did look like the alien was similar to Spider-man. Like a long lost alien cousin or something.

Wanda looked at the field, using the recently developed skills on flying, to gain a better look at the flying monsters. As well as get closer to their range, while at the same time coming in range of their claws and poison stinger tipped tails. She asked the obvious question, "How do you take Animo down?"

"Dozens of ways, but the best way is to try and get his Trans-modulator smashed up. Once it breaks, the animal should unmutate. As long as they're not genetically engineered or something. Of course, he wears it on him. So to get it, we have to get pass those same mutated scorpio-wasps?" Answered Spidermonkey as he came in fron above and smashed four fists down on the heads of the mutant.

The witch decided to attack the problem at the source, "Which means I have to attack at the Trans-modulator thing Ben mentioned. Hopefully one good Hex Bolt will cause the machine to malfunction once hit. I just need to get one good Hex Bolt to hit the problem. So aim is all important. Got to keep Animo in sight and look for the best shot I can get."

The Spiders Monkey and Man were taking out the monsters, but the mutated exoskeletons were very hard and seemed to improve as if it was healing. Which meant the need to neutralize the technology was great. So she had to get that shot and fast. The problem was Animo was flying on one beast and she was being attacked by others. Hex Bolts and spells had managed to harm them, but it seemed the good docto had boosted their healing powers...

'Wait, there might be a way to counter act the last fact to our advantage. I just have to...' thought the Scarlet Witch as she tried to choose the spell or combination which would would allow her to go forward with her plan. She slowly figured out what to do and then prepared for the incantation.

"Winds of Destiny, spinning like a whirlwind,

reverse your course, and turn cure to poison,

turn healing to harm, and strength into weakness on my enemies!"

As she spoke her incarnation, gathering up both mystical energies and the probability change abilities of her Hex Bolts, and building in force as the power swirled around her body. Before it finally expelled forth from her as it when in waves, but it only attacked the scorpions. Which sparkled and glowed with crimson lights, before the animals screaming in pain.

Cracks started to appeared in their exoskeletons, growing larger by the minute, especially with the ones who had been hit by the Spiders. Others began to burst back into flames. Their healing factors seemed to protect them while winds generated by their wings put out the flames. Now the fires had returned and with their regeneration gone they were roasting as well as cracking.

As the weaknesses piled up, as more and more unlikely effects of the removal of their protection failed, the scorpions began to shrival up and die. Animo turned to look at the witch, even as his pet had started to suffer damages. He growled at them, "I will not be defeated by the likes of you. I might have lost today, but I will be back."

The only clue was the sudden explosion of a manhole cover, where tentacles bursted out of them, as Animo jumped into their waiting arms. Wanda wanted to go after them, but the damages which had been caused by the Scorpion-Wasp hybrids and the harmed citizens of New York had to be dealt with first.

'A villain like Animo is likely to pop up again. Especially if he was after both Ben and Spider-man. We have people to help, better to get to it.' thought Wanda as she lowered herself as she moved to help who she could.

Under the City of New York...

Doctor Aloysius James Animo, famed mad researcher of veterinary medicine as well as geneticist, was travelling down the sewers of the New York on the back of his mutant octopus. His attempted to gain the genetic make up of Spider-man had failed... but he did have a few plan B's.

'There are the calls for experts in various scientific specialties, from a number of different groups of... interested employers. If I continue with the hunt for Spider-man, I might need to look at experts in battling our arachnid hero. Perhaps one or more members of a sinister group.

The other question is what is Tennyson doing so far from Bellwood and with two different heroes from the same universe. I believe Tennyson is beginning to work with the other heroes, perhaps more then one world. Which means my experience with him just became much more valuable.

I think I have a number of plans to hatch and a number of options to look over before I setout to improve things.' thought the madman, the wheels in his minds spinning as he processed what he could do.

Back on the Surface...

Peter Parker, also known as the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, was working with the Scarlet Witch and the new hero from the other universe Ben Tennyson. He was curious on why he was here. But he was thankful as the alien Ben used, called Clockwork, managed to use some kind of green beam to reverse all property damages done by the fight.

'Makes most of the problems which I tend to generate go away, since people always complain I make a mess. Now I just have to get my creepy factor fixed, but all spiders have that problem... or at least the ones who don't look like cute monkeys. Which is to ask...' thought the nineteen year old hero as he looked at the young man his same age to pose the question.

"So why has Ben 10 travelled out all the way to the Big Apple? I thought you were based in the town with that big wooden bell, what's it called again?" joked Peter as he waited for the answer.

"Funny, real funny. Back to being serious for a minute. Looking to make a team and Captain America recommended you for a member. As well as the Scarlet Witch here as well. If you two want it." said the now human Ben as he transformed back, as Peter believed the other heroes could see his surprised.

"Cap really recommended me for your team. I heard rumours about it, but I didn't think anyone would ask me to be in it." said Spider-man, still trying to figure out what the Living Legend saw in him.

"He told me you were one of the best heroes in getting alone with both heroes and villains to work with a common goal. You have a determination to help people no matter who they are or what they are doing. You have amazing powers, as I know from experience. Also Tony Stark and Reed Richards have nothing but glowing reports on your skills in science. Even your improv skills on making tech and figuring out things on the fly. Given hi-tech villains like Animo, who seems to be after both you and me, we need someone like you to help us.

The lovely lady here was waiting till we managed to get through the battle with the bad guys to give her answer. So I'll ask both of you, are you on Board?" asked Ben as he waited for their responses.

"I hate to be a downer, but unless you have someway to help me cover my responsibilities here in New York, I'm going to have to decline." answered Peter, hoping Ben might have an answer for the spider themed heroes need to protect his city even if he went on all of these new adventures. Adventures he wanted to go on, given how cool they could be if this team was built from three universes.

"We have been thinking on that. The Justice League and their friends, the Avengers and their friends, as well as the Plumbers and our allies are working on the problems. They said they should have something to deal with all of the responsibilies we all have. I mean, I have to keep the humans and aliens of Bellwood safe." reponded Ben, before continuing his point.

"I mean Azmuth, the guy who invented the Omnitrix is involved on our side. Working with best scientists the other universes can provide. Normally, I couldn't see him as tech support but this is a chance to be exposed to so many of the new aspects of the combo universe, he couldnt say no. So what do you guys say?"

Peter looked the situation, thinking on his duties here in the city. Yet to avoid using his power to help stablize things after the chaos of the fusing of three worlds, with all of the troubles they bring, He has to use his powers in that cause, if called to use it. So his answer was, "Okay, as long as we work out something so I can do both."

"I'm in too. This is important and if I can help, I have to. So who else are members of this team?" asked the heroine in red, as they prepared for their next adventure.


	3. Chapter Four

Ben had gotten two of the people from universe Gamma , the same universe of the Avengers. He had himself and Lucy from universe Beta, so now it was time to recruit the members from universe Alpha, the universe of the Justice League. He had notified Batman who it was he was going to recruit for the new Delta universe, the new merged universe, team. Batman had made arrangements for the two of them to meet Ben in Gotham City.

'Okay, I am looking for our hopeful new team members in Gotham, Batman said they would meet me on the rooftops by City Hall. So according to this map, it is right here...' thought Ben, as he drove the Ten Speed down the streets of Gotham. As he stopped, he came face to face with a scene of unbridled horror. A nightmare born from the mind of the devil, it the deepest darkest depth of the ninth circle hell. Terrors which broke the dreams of demons and drove good men insane with otherworldly elder fears from beyond the beginning of any kind universe.

One set of enemies he recognized, Zombozo and the Circus Freak gang. Zombozo was basically a zombie clown with some supernatural and vampiric powers. He originally drained happiness to feed on but now feed on fear to give him life, power and immortality. He was dressed in a ragged stripped costume, purple and light blue which was wide around the hips. With a dickie, and a bat wing like bow tie. Fingerless black gloves, black clown shoes, black top hat with purple band. Red hair and purple clown nose. His skin was pale white, his nails were purple, hips lips a light shade of the same. However his skin was rotting, his eyes cloaked with shadows but eyes glowing, his ribs showed through a hole in his costume.

His henchmen were two men and a woman. One man was Thumbskull, a large man of great strength. He was bald with a huge chin, but he had a nail sticking up from his forehead . He was dressed in a purple and black striped outfit. His skin is pale, and uniquely he had one huge finger with a large nail and a thumb. The second man was Acid Breath, a wrinkled man with an ability to spit concentrated acid. His mouth looked rotten with a few teeth left, his head only had a few long green hairs left on his bald pale head. Long limbs and thin, he was dressed in an orange and black costume which looked like overalls. The attractive woman was Frightwing. In a tight fitting black and yellow costume with flat black boots, her greatest feature was her long red pigtails set with heavy black weights. Her power was the ability to use these pigtails as elastic weapons which moved as she willed them.

'Zombozo and the Circus Freaks are fighting two other clowns and a duo of gangster goons working with the other clowns. Clown, it had to be clowns. ' thought Ben as he watched Zombozo fight some clown with white skin and green hair in a purple suit. The other clown was a woman in a red and black harlequin outfit with a jester hat, white face paint with black eye make up.

"Wait a minute, isn't one of Batman's main villains... Jester, Jokester... Joker? He had to be a clown too. What the heck are they fighting about?" asked Ben as he moved towards them to see what kind of trouble they were causing and how he could stop it.

He could start to hear snatches of the conversation, starting with the Joker, "I told you once, I told you a million times, I'm the star clown around here. No undead hack is going to take my spotlight."

"But Gotham is so... taste. Filled with the hundreds of fears and terrors of every citizen which walks it's streets. Little a smorgasbord for me to feast on! Plus you have such a lovely lady you aren' t taking care of, ah beautiful." answered the zombie clown who winked his good eye at her.

"I like my men alive, and not with any limp flopped rotting junk, Bozo!" said the female clown as she dodged the attacks of Frightwig, who seemed to have been drawn to the female member of the other side of the fight. This Harley's skill in acrobatics seemed up to par, to the point she could dodge and avoid the living hair tentacles of the other woman.

Frightwig shouted as she tried to pound Harley with her hair, with the weights at the end, "Stand still so I can bash you!" The answer was Harley sticking out her tongue and giving her a raspberry. While this went on Thumbskull and Acid Breath were taking on the gangster goons with their strength and acid breath blasts, respectively.

Ben moved to his omnitrix and was looking for an alien to use, as the hometown clown was trying to shoot the invader. A living corpse, bullets didn't hurt Zombozo that much. However, Ben's feared foe had pulled out his giant hammer and was trying to smash the Joker with it. The zombie spoke, "As for your performance Joker, I think you're about to fall flat!"

Ben was tempted to use his ace card against the collective of demons in grease paint, Toepick. An alien with so disturbing a face, looking at it filled people with fear and could drive them mad. Even someone as creepy as Zombozo was freaked out by it, but there were others about.

'And I don't know how Toepick might effect normal humans. I don't want to cause heart attacks in people." Which is why he was looked for something else which could work. Before he could find the alien he wanted, two people landed next to him.

"Hate to meet you like this, but you know this Zombozo clown and his friends?" asked the male team member he was going to recruit. It was Batman's former partner, the former Robin, Nightwing. He was a white dark-haired man in his early twenties, extremely fit and was muscular without overdoing it. He wore a domino mask, with a black body suit with a blue bird-like image on the chest, with blue running down his arms. He had been trained as much as Batman, with close to the same skills as him. Where Nightwing overtook the Bat was in his acrobatic, leadership and social skills. He was also highly suggested by Batman, not only because of skill but because he could also report back directly to Batman.

The second person was female potential, an African-American woman in her late teen/early twenties with short dark hair. She looked like a cross of a Victoria Secrets model ( Vixen had made her living from modeling from the file) and an athlete, strong and sexy. Vixen was a woman in a golden outfit which looked like a catsuit, with flat yellow boots that matched the rest of the outfit. The catsuit didn't have any sleeves showing off her arms, but she didn't have saffron gloves which came up to about her elbows. The catsuit also had a plunging neckline with cover just enough of her large bust to be decent. Around her waist were some kind of belt which contained some decorations which looked like bone claws or teeth, while around her neck was some kind of necklace. It had a metallic fox head made of gold, with a chain connected to more bone teeth and claws.

She was chosen for her powers gained from the necklace known as the Tantu Totem. It was a magical object powered by the god Anansi which granted her connection to the mysterious power in the new universe, The Red. It was a cosmic force which linked all animal life in the universe, a counterpart to the Green (for plant life) and the Black (The Dead and/or Undead, also called the Rot). It allowed her to mimic the powers of any animal she knew about or could connect with. Which gave her a great number of powers, especially if used at the same time.  
She was recommended by Batman, but what got Ben looking was Azmuth's interest in her. The Red, Green and Black were all of interest to Azmuth as they were now fundamental parts of the new Delta universe. Along with the Phoenix Force, the Speedforce, the Emotional Electro-Magnetic Spectrum, the Power Cosmic and other forces to mesmerize a genius like the Galvan.

Ben said, "It's Zombozo and his Circus minions." He then went on to explain the villains and their powers. They in return told them about the Joker, his gal and former shrink Harley Quinn, and said the other two were hired help from the criminal underworld. Ben learned of the toxic accident which had created the Joker, the mad genius and unpredictability of the man, as well as his tools and weapons. Harley was an acrobat with some strange weapons, immune to toxins by way of her friend Poison Ivy, and great skills in acrobatics as well as other. They also mentioned she was not as dumb as she seemed.

Ben then asked them, "Any alien or powers suggestions to take these guys on? I have one or two ideas to use on Zombozo, but one of them might be too dangerous to use on normal humans."

"From what you told me about both of them, they have a common weak point. We just have to knock them out or get them too stuck to move. The Joker is clever and dangerous, but can be taken down by surprised, hopefully before his plan has been started. Zombozo might not be able to die, but hit him with enough force or trap him, and he goes down just like the Joker. So we need aliens with stunning abilities or abilities to hold them." Said Nightwing, as he made tactical plans. Part of the reasons Batman had suggested him.

"Let's hope we get something like that, " said Ben as he dialed down the Omnitrix to find an alien with those kinds of powers. Finding one and hoping he didn't glitch it with his 'fat' fingers, he pushed it down and... "Wildvine!"

He turned into a plant-like humanoid like figure. It had our legs, four fingers on his hands and a flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had yellow-green circles on his hands and shoulders, compared to his forest green body. He also had blue coloured bulbs on his back. His tongue was blue with neat teeth and one green eye in the middle of his face. The Omnitrix symbol was sitting on a green and white belt .

Nightwing then asked, "Are you going to be okay? With your fear of clowns and all?"

"Okay, okay, I'm afraid of clowns. I'm more afraid of people getting hurt due to my little fears. The last time I had a nasty shock, but the psychiatrist with the Plumber has been helping me deal with that. So unless those clowns had a clown version of my grandpa or peacock, I should be fine. So let stop them before someone gets hurt." answered Ben, feeling his fear but he had a joke to do. He could scream in the fetal position later.

The three heroes headed for the villains, who paused from their combat against each other to view the new players. Zombozo spoke first, "If it isn't my old friend Ben Tennyson, and he's made some new friends as well. I figured you would come here, what with your fear of clowns like little ol' me!"

"Wait, wait, wait? Are you telling me the so-called greatest hero of your world... is afraid of happy faced jokesters like me? Oh, that's a laugh riot! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed the Joker, as the humor hit the everyone around them. The laughter began, but Wildvine was not having it.

"I'm not scared of you clowns, but you clowns should be afraid of the jail time you'll be wracking up." said Wildvine as he pulled out some seeds from his back and threw them at the villains. From those seeds popped up long vines which moved to wrap around the criminals it could reach, which was Thumbskull, Frightwig and the two common crooks. They were wrapped tight around them, allowing them no ability to move.

However... Joker, Zombozo and Harley had leaped out of the way and Acid Breath had just metal his vines. Nightwing was not idle as he attacked, landing a punishing punch against Acid Breath when the criminal carnie was not looking. Harley looked at Wildvine and spoke, "I betcha if I got a large enough chunk of your to Red, she consider it a birthday present to remember."

She then moved from a giant sledgehammer to some kind of huge novelty gun, aimed right at the vegetable alien. Only to be kicked in the face by Vixen as she moved with superhuman speed, whether from a cheetah or some other fast animal, Wildvine didn't know. Which left only Joker and Zombozo to deal with as new seeds and vines captured the other villains.

"Joker, my friend, I think we'll have to table our discussion to a later date. Right now I think we have to choose between flight or fight. Given the odds, fight might not be the best choice at the moment. So my dear circus brother, I'll see you, and free you, later!" said the zombie clown as he burst into confetti and vanished.

"Okay, that is one trick I want. Remind me to torture it out of Deadface before I off him. Still he had the right idea. Time to go, " said Joker as he pulled out some remote from his pocket, and hit the button. He continued, "I just set off a number of bombs with airborne Joker Venom. I was saving it for a caper, but it's still useful for an escape. So have a choice, me or the bombs? Enjoy!"

The Joker began to run but at the same time they knew they had to stop the bombs. Wildvine asked, "Where should we start to look for the bombs? "

Nightwing took a computer tool, and did an analysis of the situation. He spoke to them, "I'm trying to locate the bombs, with boosts from universes Beta and Gamma's crime fighting technology. We have about twenty bombs around Gotham, various sizes and shapes. We need to disarm them."

"I can turn into a faster alien, then me and Vixen can defuse them. You can give us the directions to do so safely, while keeping and eye on the captured here. You can link up the audio to the Omnitrix and whatever communication device Vixen has." Replied the hero, changing from Wildvine to Fasttrack.

"Okay, let's go!" said Fasttrack as they went to stop the explosives and poisons.

Ben spent the next few minutes shutting down the traps left by the Joker, and notifying the police to their locations so they could be neutralized. No quantity of the poison could be left in the city for innocent people to stumble across. By the time all of that had been corrected, the Joker was long gone and he only Nightwing and Vixen to return to. As the Gotham P.D. took away the others, Ben looked at them.

"There's still the question on whether you want to join the team. I don't feel like we did so well, since Zombozo and Joker had managed to escape. " said Ben, pointing out their failure.

"Zombozo is undead magical monster. The Joker is a skilled villain who can take on Batman and even many super-powered heroes. We managed to get this far because of surprised and their distraction, otherwise we would have had to work harder. We, still, managed to get all of their gangs and stop some bombs the Joker was going to use in a future caper. Setting back his plans for a while, as he regroups and rebuilds. Likely the same with your villain.

The Joker has managed to escape even Batman, even when he had the Joker dead in his sights. The fact we did so well, without training with each other, does proves we work together well. Training with the rest of the team... we could do some good things. I'm in." answered Nightwing as he made his decision clear.

"I'm in. With what we did today and what we could do tomorrow as a team... we should do our best to make this work. Besides, we have seen what happens when villains managed to meet. At least in one context, where people could be hurt by their battles. If they managed to get working together...

We have to make this work for the best of everyone. Like they say, we all hang together or we all hang separately. So who are our other partners? And where are we to be based, given how spread out the hero community is now?" said the African heroine, curious on the logistics of how the team would work.

'Like I told the others, meet us in Bellwood and see the new stuff they have been building for our team." said Ben as he hoped Azmuth and the others had managed to build something awesome. Or else he would look like a doofus, like his cousin had always called him.


	4. Chapter Five

Vixen and Nightwing moved through the streets of Bellwood, towards the meeting location the members of universe Alpha and Gamma would be metting those of Beta. In the heart of Plumber's Headquarters, the main base for the alien police officers on the planet. To get the the site they had to pass through much of Bellwood, which was a unique city in their minds.

"I've seen places with advance tech before or unusual features. Gotham, Metropolis, New York after the merging with universe Gamma. What I haven't seen is a city so... intergrated with an large number of alien population. Living pretty much in harmony with the human population." mentioned Vixen to the more experience hero, since Nightwing had been Batman's sidekick and therefore among the best trained heroes.

"Yeah. It's a shock to the other two universes. Bellwood is becoming a symbol of harmony and acceptance. There's even a developing mutant population in the city, even with the fears and paranoia of universe Gamma on the topic. But if you're dealing with non-human aliens with superpowers, humans with superpowers isn't that much of a concern. Bellwood has no law stopping people from powers from living here, other then a requirement to be trained and/or aided in controlling their powers.

Still, it hasn't stopped the hate groups from showing up." Nightwing mentioned as he pointed out the fact there were entire hate organizations for metahumans, mutants or whatever. From last she heard they were trying a compound word of metamutants.

"Yeah, got the reports from the League. Mutant hate groups from the Friends of Humanity, Humanity's Last Stand, and the Church of Humanity have been problems in universe Gamma. Then there is the Forever Knights, both the official version and the unofficial versions. Seems bits and pieces of the Knights ideology and traditions had gotten on the net. Some people have picked it up and morphed it into their own human first, anti-magic xenophobic groups, especially after the Incursion Occupation. Worse, some of these hate groups are merging together. Batman seems to be on the watch for them." commented Vixen as she noted the data they had.

"Which means Bellwood is their worse nightmare. Ben must have his work cut out for him, but we're here to help now. Which is good since we're here." answered the male hero as they approached an old looking Plumbing shop. Max's Plumbing.

They entered the building, which was for all intents and purposes, was a fuctioning plumbing supply store. Save for the heroes from universe Gamma, which she had identified as the Scarlet Witch and Spider-man. One an attractive woman in red and pink, the other a young man in a body concealing red and blue outfit as well as a full face mask.

Vixen had to ask, "Waiting for us?"

"We'll given the instruction for how to get from here to the base... we didn't want to go it alone." answered Spider-man, making a Legend of Zelda reference. Which fit what they knew of his humor.

"We were just waiting for Ben..." Started the female gamma heroine, before their host arrived from the back room.

"Alright guys, are you ready to get flushed?" asked Ben as he walked into the room. Answered ranged from various forms of yes to a couple of nos. He then continued, "It's the only way down, so we'll have to take it."

They managed to squeeze into the bathroom, all five of them, as Ben triggered the mechanisms which opened the entrance. Which included pulling the chain on the toilet, triggering the elevator down. Once the arrived in he underground base, they made a trip down it's halls to a main office/monitor room.

Once there, they saw Magister Tennyson speaking to... Ben Tennyson. The two of them turned to look at the group of five, even as four of the five looked at the Ben Tennyson who was with them. Their Ben then gave off a girlish giggle with a bit of a snort thrown it, as in a female voice he said, "Gotcha!".

The Ben with the girlish voice began to melt, for lack of a better word, into mud. The mud began to shift and morph into a new form. That of a late teens woman with blond hair and violet-blue eyes. She 'wore' a black sleeved dress which came down to her thighs, the dress had a white star on the chest with a red collar. She wore white socks which came up over her knees, with red flat shoes. Her hands were over her mouth as she covered her giggling.

"Guys, I take it you met my Cousin Lucy Mann. Plumber officer and rising star." said Ben as he moved up to meet Lucy and the other.

Spider-man asked the obvious question, "Cousin? What side of the family does she come from and how is she like a muddy version of Sandman?"

"She my Grandpa Max's brother's son's wife's mother's sister's daughter. Basically my cousin Joel married her Cousin Camille, which basically ended a war between the Plumbers and her people the Sludgepuppies." answered Ben, explaining the situation.

"My people are made up of a biological mud like substance, which gives them the power to shapeshift as wall as being stretchy. Which made it easy for me to specialize in intelligence and counterintelligence." said Lucy, feeling proud to be able to crow about her skills.

Vixen took a minute to absorb the information they had just been given. A person with the power to shapeshift like that, perfectly mimicing someone, would be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. The idea of her being both a loyal plumber and member of the Tennyson family did seem to make the former true over the latter. So it seemed the team was all together, which begged the question on where their new base and supplies were.

Before anyone could mention the question on their minds, there was some kind of teleportation before them, about a couple inches high. Before them was some kind of grey alien with frog-like features, in a green robes. He began to grumble, "So this is the group you have gather to protect the universe? Not ones to inspire confidence."

Mari remembered the figure from the Plumber debriefing they had given the League. This must have been Azmuth, creator of the omnitrix and one of the smartest beings in the universe. Which was telling towards the question of a base and other supplies. Max began to speak on the matter, "Azmuth is here to help with the team. Including showing you the new base her created for you."

"First comes the keys," started the alien as a teleportation flash surrounded their wrists as new fashionable watches appeared on their arms. He continued, "These are the keys to the base along with other fuctions. Such as communicators, scanners, as well as time pieces. It has voice commands as well as very personable interface."

Ben asked, "Why didn' I get one?"

"Because the Omnitrix has most of those functions already, making it unnecessary for you to need a new one. All I have to do was update the Omnitrix with a new app to allow transport to the base. Now if you can stop interrupting me with stupid questions we can get on with this." came the grumpy answer before the alien continued.

"The Keys have two options, either self-teleportation to the new base or the ability to create a wormhole portal to the base to allow guests to enter it. There is also an option to selectively teleport people to different locations in the base, in case enemies try to force you to take them there." As the genius mentiond this Nightwing was about to ask a question, but was stopped by the master thinker.

"Let me guess, Mr. Nightwing. You're going to ask if the base is on another world if you need teleportations and wormholes to get there. Which is close but at the same time far off the mark. I have managed to use the research my people did on the Null Void, as well as research of your people and those aligned with them, to create a new dimension to be your new headquarters. Not as sparce and hostile, but its not going to be a penal colony. It will have the best equipment, training rooms, science labs, hangers and garages, and recreation rooms. All up to human standards.

Hopefully it will help this... team to cement into something which approaches functional. So now it's time to enter the place and give you the grand tour. So get to the Watch-keys and activte the teleportation system." Azmuth then teleportated away, which the black heroine took to mean he was heading to the base instantly. So she looked to her watch and thought on how the teleport function would be formatted. Which was close to how it was set up, so it was not long before she and the others were in the base.

The room they had entered was a huge, with a large banks of computers along most of the walls which included massive screens. There was also a spot which looked like a octogon shapped arena which looked like it could be good for training. There were also a number of doors which lead outwards.

Once they all arrived, Azmuth spoke again, "This is the monitor room, with the ability to monitor everything in this base. As well as the planet and the universe at large. It is linked up with multiple databases and libraries for quick information, using holographic and visual display along with audio. It is controlled by a pseudo-artificial intelligence, which controls the base as well as it's systems and machines which build and repairs the compound.

There are doorways to other rooms, using shifting hallways. If you need to get somewhere in a hurry, the computer can correct it so it takes a few minutes. Or make it take much longer if you need to get someone hopelessly lost. Rooms include personalized bedrooms using what details I have been given, bathrooms for all sexes, kitchen, main library with both digital and paper books, gym and training rooms, labs for all sciences and even magic, hanger/garage, power room, living area, trophy room, and so on and so on.

The base is connected to the main bases of the heroes of all of the previous universes by way of a teleporter, but with specialized locks and firewalls to prevent invasions. As well as alarms and warnings for their use. The base has a number of security precautions, as well as temporary holding cells if need be. Their is a teleporter for sending people to penal dimensions like the Null Void, the Negative Zone, and the Phantom Zone.

There most of it. You can familiarize yourself with the base, and you can read more in the manual which is in th database as well as the library. So I can finally get back to my work, which has been building up given the universal concepts which had changed due to the merging. Good-bye."

With that Azmuth vanished and they were left in the base to explore.

Mini-Episode: The Rise of Vilgax Supreme, Episode One

Vilgax, the Conquorer of Ten Worlds, was planning his next move. Due to the merging of the two other worlds, the universe had changed. Which also meant the method to his final desires had change, even if those desires are constant in any world or universe. Power and revenge, revenge on Ben Tennyson and the desire for the power of the Omnitrix.

"More options have been open to me to gain the power of the Omnitrix, and even more power then that. Yet to collect the power, I need resources which are not currently in my grasp. But I know where to find them! Which is where you come in, Psyphon. Your crew on Earth, this new Earth, has access to much of what I need. You will collect this for me. To your minions, you serve me. Psyphon will give you my commands and you will follow them... or meet my displeasure. " The green skinned villain was being displayed in hologram to his main minion and those who followed that minion. He could see and feel the terror on those lesser beings, as he continued with his plans.

"I have made a listing of the materials and schematics which you will get for me. No matter the price to be paid. Or the suffering you will have to go through. The technology will be adapted to suit our needs. I believe we will have many chances to... test our developments before my finals product is created. As you can see there is a number of robotics experts which I will require to... pick their brains for the designs I need. Which will allow me to improve my biroids, and create a weapon to test Ben Tennyson's weaknesses. Once those weaknesses have been discovered, I will use the knowledge to boost my own power.

Psyphon, in addition of giving a command you will help in the research of what I desire. You have your command. Now Obey Them!"

"Yes, Master. You heard him you lazy useless good for nothings, get to it." said Psyphon, as he motivated his minions.

Back on his ship, Vilgax was looking at the other elements of his plans. He needed to gain access to the database of alien DNA in the Omnitrix as part of his plans. He also wanted to explore the usefulness of the two objects which had come to him. Two glowing objects of advance technology, in the form of rings with different symbols on them. One a brilliant crimson and one a shining golden colour. They had tried to place themselves on his hand, but he proved to be prepared for them which is why they were captured instead of on him.

'Unlike Tennyson, I am smart enough to be wary of unknown technology I do not understand or can completely bend to my will. Which is why they are under in the force shielding, under constant scanning for their powers and their flaws. Then I will dominate them.' Thought Vilgax as he also looked through the Ethernet to discover the source of the rings.

With the updates of the information from the other universe, he soon knew they were Power Rings. The most powerful weapons in the Alpha universe, using the fundamental force of the Electro-Magnetic Emotional Spectrm. With red and yellow being rage and fear, the former being supplied by the user while the second uses those of the wearer as well as the fear the user generates in others. Both of which Vilgax had in vast supply, but both had powerful leaders smart enough to trap the rings against rivals.

'Another weapon to use. Another weapon to be added to the weapon to end all weapons, the weapon which Psyphon and the others will build for me. I will fuse it to my body, my essences, make it one with me. Then I will become a god, greater then the Diagon, greater then all the heroes of this universe, Greater Then Ben Tennyson!' thought the Warlord, as he began to make plans for his assension from Vilgax the Conquorer of Ten Worlds... to Vilgax Supreme!


	5. Chapter Six

Psyphon had been working on the devices which his master needed, he also had collected much of the scientists his master needed. As well as the technology which the master had requested. Two similar but different robots had been disected and analyzed, plans for them stolen and studied for strengths and weaknesses. Then they had composed the system of the two machines, along with other techologies. Then end result was before him, laying on a slab in the lab.

'The master will be pleased. The robot is complete, the perfect fusions of technology from all three universes. The primary and back up databases are prepared, the scanners around Bellwood have been activated along with the mobile ones as well. There are also the probes on the other planets as well as other universal gathering places for canning.

All is complete for stage one. Fortunately, this will be one of the easiest steps in my master's plan. Once we have enough data, we can moved on to the testing stage two. Where we will be using our new android to battle against my master's enemy, Ben Tennyson.' thought Psyphon as he moved to make sure everything was in perfect working order. Failure was not an option when your master was Vilgax.

He also checked out the readings he had collected from the scanners, placing them into the database of the Android's main memory. As well as a back up master database both here in his lair, in his master's ship and in the base Vilgax had on Vilgaxia. The database was growing, but still incomplete.

'Yet with help, it will be complete soon enough. Thank you Ben Tennyson, for the key to your destruction.'

In Outer Space...

The Skrulls had been divided into a number of different fractions due to the destruction of their throne world which commanded the Skrull Empire. This includes the group under the command of this alien general. Which included the scientists who they had working on their next generation of weapons and soldiers. The new Warskrulls, which started with their newest Super-Skrull.

"The new DNA collected by our scouts and probes has been a boon to the program. The merging of the different universes gave us so much potential. Even in our galaxy, we have found five alien species which have been used to great effect and match thematically with the powers of the original Super-Skrull and the Fantastic Four they are based on." commented the scientist as they watched the new Super-Skrull battle with their soldiers and some of the Warskrull on their side.

"These aliens races were used to enhance the threat of the alien Aggregor. During the powers intergration, a similar physical form was created. The skrull subject's base form developed Orishan legs, the torso of a Geochelone Aerio with some colour alterations due to the other genetic materials, the back and the arms of a Talpaedan, the elements of the armor of the Prypiatosian-B including a faceplate in the torso and neck, and finally a head with elements of a Amperi which includes some head tentacles.

The powers of all five alien have been retained along with the powers of our people, including our shapeshifting. The aliens have elemental based ability. Those elements being water, air, earth, fire and electricity with the respective aliens mentioned in the physical description I just gave. The soldier can allow for travel and survival through the void of space. They also gain enhanced strength, durablity, and the ability to generate kinetic energy shock as shockwaves and earthquakes by the Tapaedan. The Orishan's invulnerability and hydrokinesis. The Geochelone Aerio's immunity to the energy known as magic and aerokinesis. The Prypiatosian-B's radioactive/infrared energy projection, heat generation and immunity to temperture. The Amperi's electrical blasts, flight, mind-reading and electrokinesis.

These are just the powers we know about from Aggregor, or from our scans of the original species of the aliens. The true potential of these powers are up to the imaginations of the agent and the Skrull High Command, such as you general." finished the scientist and his report.

The general smiled as he looked at the success of the new Super-Skrull agent. He turned to his chief scientist and commented, "We will need more of these agents. Especially once we have the further genetic materials. Imagine the power of a Kryptonian or a Martian from one universe, these could be as potent as these aliens from the third universe. We would have an unbeatable army, especially if we can collect just the samples from the Omnitrix. Collecting the entire weapon is a priority goal, but the DNA database is an acceptable secondary goal.

Which is why we need an agent on Earth, to get close to these heroes, to these new aliens, to Tennyson. So how long before the new agent is ready for the mission to Earth.?"

"She is ready for the mission are any point in time. We can send her to Earth and use her to get what we need to rebuild the Skrull Empire in your image. As well as expand it by conquest, even taking control of the Kree's holdings. She is yours to command." said the Scientist as the agent approached after defeating at all of the other skrulls.

The female version of the body of the Ultimate Aggregor, with breasts on the chest as well as skrull features like their wrinkled chins in place of Osmosian ones. The tentacles which looked like pigtails and ponytails. She began to shift and change, first into her female skrull form which looked like a lovely version of the green skinned reptilian alien with darker green hair. Then she shifted into a number of female human forms, from Asian to Black to Native American to White. With different hair colours, including while and unusual hairs which could only come from a box or alien genetics.

Elsewhen...

Professor Paradox watched all of this as well as others, as the gathering evils were giving birth to new threats and horrors for the future. Their only hope was for the gathering elements of good to be strong enough to defeat them.

"But like so many times before, the forces of evil out number and out gun the forces of good. Still they have help... like me. So should I help? And how? Two of the greatest questions any heroes has to ask, for help can become harm in so many unpredictible ways. To avoid any problems, one must either plan it out ahead or adjust on the fly. Even then you have to be willing to take any fallout and correct it." Which was what Paradox was trying to do, at this moment, since he had helped to merge the universes to save them. Cleaning up the fallout the best he could.

The problem in this case is the fallout can create more fallout. 

Later and elsewhere...

Psyphon had spent a week gathering the details of the alien lifeforms and heroes he could reach and place in his database. This database was placed in the android, created from the collective of other robotic technologies. Psyphon spoke as he finished his touches on the mechanized man, "Finally the collective technology of Dr. Ivo's AMAZO, A.I.M.'s Super-Adaptoid, and my master's bioroids. The combination have created the Omni-Adaptron, now with a database of Tennyson's aliens and the different heroes as well as villains.

Which is now finally ready to attack my master's enemy... as part of my master's great plan. So we will be testing it against Tennyson and his aliens. Ready my servent."

The android was a silver covered humanoid with thin arms and legs, thin neck and small bulbous u-shaped head. It began to run the programming of all of the lifeforms within it's database, shifting as it did. From Goop to Diamondhead to Lodestar to Whampire... it shifted through most of the DNA it collected from Ben 10. It then proceeded to create composites of the lifeforms as it tried to dupicate more then one powerset, granted by the android's power duplication. Creating bizzare hybrid aliens as it did so.

The next step it made was to shift into Ghostfreak, turning invisible and phasing through the walls of the underground lair. The pale and striped alien knew the mission of the android, "Cause as much trouble as possible, but not in Bellwood. Too easy to connect the dots back to me and my master. No, a random city will be selected for the destruction and mayhem. The fact it will take the shape of Tennyson's aliens, he will be drawn in as an expert. Whether to fight it or give advice. Then we will test it's power against the so-called hero. Plus whatever other do-gooders who will try to stop it.

However, it will not be fighting alone. I wil be using a remote control unit, linked to the android. With it, I can see through the eyes of the machine. Give it more inventive commands, given the limits of it's artificial intelligence. Its intellect is best for simple and logical planning, nothing more advance. Still this is more a proof in concept then anything else. Once we see the success or failure of the power duplication technology, the greater plans will begin."

He placed a headset on his head with a viewing visor and headphones, as he sat back and prepared for the battle to come.

In the city of New York...

The android had turned from Ghostfreak to Jetray, to cross the distance between Bellwood and New York City easier. Once in city it began to seek one of Ben's more destructive alien lifeforms. The one it selected was based on the common fear of most living things in the universe, fire. Enter the shift into Heatblast. Which is how the fire-based alien who evolved on a star began acting like a flame-thrower on random sections of Time Square, the common location of hero/villain battles.

Which soon got attentions of the police, who were trying to stop it by firing bullets, which melted. The android continued with its mission to cause random trouble. First by shooting fire at the cops, and then shifting into Armordrillo and causing minor earthquakes. Followed by Diamondhead to bust up things using diamond like materials bursting from the ground. Frankenstrike was next, shooting out electricity at people and things. Including all electronics and electricial devices, causing shorts out and brown outs.

This was all being watched by different organizations, which would soon be sending heroes to fight the creature before them.

Minutes Later...

Ben and his team had arrived at New York where the thing which seemed to be able to turn in his aliens were causing problems. Their job was to find out what it was and try to stop it. On his left were Lucy in her human Sledgepuppy form and having taken the codename Mudslide, Nightwing and Vixen. On his right was the Scarlet Witch and Spider-man who had arrived from the city. The creature was shifting to cause as much trouble as possible, changing aliens to accomplish it as quickly as possible.

"Okay, anyone with any better idea then running in and trying to smash it?" asked Ben as he looked to the others.

"Not really, but we have to take it's attention from the city and focus it on something else. Likely us. " said Spider-man as he began to swing into the battle, shooting his webs at the Humungousaur duplicate they were now facing. The eyes were covered with webbing, stopping it for a moment before stating....

"Battle mode. Accessing Heatblast." The giant dinosaur like humanoid began to change, shifting into a version of the alien which now resembled a being of magma with flaming head. Much like the alien of Ben's it mentioned, Heatblast. It then fired balls of flame as it began to grow in height.

Ben dodge the fire as he spoke out loud, "Don't think this is a normal situation like an attacking alien or knock-off omnitrix. This is something else. Anyone seen something like this?"

"Kinda resembles Amazo, a power duplicating android." said Nightwing taking a guess on the villain before him.

"Just like the Super-Adaptoid. Another power duplicating android." answered the Scarlet Witch as she fire her hex bolts at what they thought was an android. Which in Ben's thinking made sense given it's robotic like voice when saying what it had said.

"So either someone has spruced up the old androids, made a new one or did a little of both using their designs. So any weaknesses we can take advantage of?" asked Vixen as she duplicated the power of a cheetah to moved between the enemy and the others before using the strength of a gorilla to throw large heavy objects at it. Which it either punched back or melted.

"The Adaptoid could be overloaded with either too many templates at once or when it duplicates powers greater then it can handle like cosmic awareness. But how are we going to do that?" asked the crimson clad sorceress, as she continued the attack

Ben tried to figure out what could overoad or negate the power of the duplicating machine, which had now accessed XLR8's speed and morphed it's legs into thinner ones with wheels on the bottom of it's feet. Now big, super-strong, super-fast and made of fire... it was an increasing threat. With who knows how many different aliens it could copy before it came close to being overwhelmed, it could get so much worse. Ben had a couple ideas of how to overload it, but it would have to be done carefully or it could backfire in their face.

But how could the team get the android into the position to absorb the powers he wanted them to. He shifted into XLR8, the blue super-speed raptor-dinosaur looking alien, and moved to Nightwing since he was an expert in planning out tactics. More then Ben was. The shapeshifting hero began to explain his main plan, "The plan is to get the android to copy the powers of the Omnitrix and/or Vixen's Tantu totem. I figure the number of powers and abilities of either aliens or animals could overwhelm it. What I need is a way to convince the android to copy them? Got any plans?"

Nightwing nodded as he replied, "I don't have one now, but I'll try to get you one in a few minutes."

"Can you make it seconds?" asked XLR8, as he moved to battle the villain. Hoping they could get a plan up and running soon.

Back at Psyphon's Lair...

Psyphon was watching the battle from the eyes and ears of the Omni-Adaptron, he noticed Tennyson and this Nightwing taking for a few minutes before they got back into the fight. He was also scanning for other super-human beings to absorbed, trying to decide which ones to copy.

"Spider-man, no, most of his powers are already available in Spider-monkey. Nightwing has no powers... but his intellect and physical skills might be of use. The Scarlet Witch... magic, probability manipulation, and hex bolts. Excellent choice for replication and assimilation by the Omni-Adaptron, so let's just activate the scanning sequence." said the alien evil genius/minor crimelord, as he remotely triggered the duplication programming.

The eyes scanned the heroine as she tried to fire a spell at the machine, as it said, "Scanning, Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch uploaded. Accessing, Scarlet Witch."

In the screen was an image of the current appearance, which was Humungousaur with Heatblast's body, XLR8's legs and now slowly mixed in the form of an attractive human female as part of the combo.

Back to the Fight...

Nightwing was trying to figure out what tactical advice to give, since they were mostly holding the android off. Keeping it from attacking the environment of the city. The obvious idea was to overload it with a massive uploading of power, like the Omnitrix or the Tantu Totem. Yet they should also be looking for a fallback plan, something to overcome the android. They need to hack this android, which meant they needed some specialists in science.

"Ben, Spider-man. I need your help. Everyone else, keep that thing busy" said the hero in black and blue as the other two heroes approached him. He tried to keep the three of them from being seen from the replicating robot.

He began to speak to the two other heroes, "We need to hack this machine. Spider-man, I know you're a genius. Ben, I know you have some genius aliens too. Between the two of you, hopefully you can build something which can override the commands of the android. Either to copy some kind of power to short circuit it, to shut it down or whatever else we can do to get rid of it."

"Give me a few minutes to recharge the Omnitrix and I should be able to call up someone to help. Meantime, I can help Spidey here pick up what pieces of tech we have in the city which can help. You and the girls keep ol' Copycon busy while we work on this." said Ben as he and the spider-based hero moved to get what was needed.

Nightwing moved to the heroes he had left, as he scoped out the artificial villain they were facing. Mudslide was trying to use her mud to slow down their opponent, which it countered by heating the mud to dry it out. Making it consistant to heated clay or even cement, which forced the thing to use whatever super strength it had to free itself from the stoney trap. Yet it was also slowed down by the Scarlet Witch's hex blasts keeping it from pulling free, till it hexed them free.

Vixen was using whatever superhuman strength, speed and agility as she continued to try to break the machine down. She managed to pause from time to time as if she was trying to figure out another animal with the right combination powers to do this thing harm. She seemed to take a few minutes to decide before somehow breathing fire from her mouth, like the mythical dragon. It made him wonder if she could duplicate the powers of other legendary aliens or even alien animals.

'Something to bring up to Ben and our supervising trio. Still, I might be able to use some of this.' thought the strategist as he asked Vixen to continue the fire, as he brought the ice in the form of his batarangs with cryo-charges in them to create intense cold.

Meanwhile...

Ben felt confident leaving Nightwing in charge of the battle plan, 'Not one for planning, which is why Nightwing is on the team. My specialty is adapting to a situation, like using and changing plans as they are needed. What I need to focus on is trying to find the right alien to assemble the hacking device to get this thing shutdown.'

He had allowed a minor recharge of the Omnitrix as he helped Spider-man gathered the parts, he then pulled out the watch and activated it as he looked for his right alien. He slammed down the watch as he called out "Jury Rigg". Except that was not the alien he got as he was three inches tall with grey skin and huge eyes. The body of Grey Matter.

Ben shrugged as he spoke, "Not the choice I wanted but it will have to do. Okay, my arachnid friend, let's see what kind of pieces we have. Then we should be able to make something to neutralize our mechanized foe."

"Well, we took whatever we could from Future Shop and all of the other electronics stores. The real question is whether it has a remote radio signal we could gain control of or i we have to somehow get access to the hard drive physically." commented the man in blue and red with webs.

"It's not impossible to use basic Earth tech to hack into basic computers, as long as whoever made this thing has not shielded it from such technology. Should take me a few minutes to put something together with your help. Just follow what I say." said Grey Matter as a series of technobabble flowed between the two of them.

From what they had gathered, soon something which looked like a microphone connected to a remote control. Wiring mircochips and circuits together so they could work no matter whether android has a radio signal or it has to link up with the hard drive. Basically using technology to turn all computers into something which resemble a wi-fi system. From the microphone, Spider-man inputed the first major command.

"Scan Tantu Totem. Download powers. Scan Omnitrix. Download powers."

Back with Psyphon...

The white alien with black markings was observing the andriod keeping the heroes pinned down as he tried to steer the android back to the web warrior and the human alien army. This was stopped when he saw a command enter the robot's mind, one which didn't come from him. To scan and download the powers of the Omnitrix and this Tantu totem which Vixen carried.

"Countermand that command!" he tried to reverse the unknown command, but he was not fast enough as the machine had already started to scan the totem around the neck of the dark-skinned heroine.

The machine continued, "Tantu Totem scanned. Power downloading... down...down...down...dowowowowowow...."

It was then the android began to breakdown as it's system was overcharged by power of the magical artifact. Which caused a nasty effect on it. Random animal parts began to bulge and burst from it's body. Spider legs with hooves and claws on their ends. Insect compound eyes on babboon red shiny butts. Beaks with teeth, from both carnivores and herbavores, which didn't match and clashed against each other. Furry feathery scales. It was beginning to look more and more like something from a horror movie. It was only a matter of time before they machine would overload and leave traces there. Traces which could make the trail back to him easier to find.

"Time to cut my losses. Android, Override code Vilgax Alpha Omega Infinity. Self-destruct in T-minus sixty seconds. That should leave Tennyson and his friends some nasty present. Still, not a total loss. I have at least one more upload, data on what can not be uploaded by the current system. Which means what I can improve for the next step in my master's plan." said the alien genius as he set to work on trying update the system for that next step. For an unique upgraded which is to be used by his master, personally.

Back at the battlefield...

The android responded by the command with, "T-minus sixty, fifty-nine, fifity-eight, fifty-seven..."

"Great, this guy is going to blow. Any idea on how to stop an explosion who's size we don't know?" asked Ben who had returned to his human form again as he saw the android beginning to duplicate the monster on the Thing. He then continued, "Wait, got an idea."

He then used his device again and changed his form to a black and yellow with a floating metal head without a neck, "Lodestar! Okay, I'll use my magnetic personality to create a forcefield around it. The Scarlet Witch can hex the blast to hopefully minimize the blast as well. Mudslide can use her mud to muffle the blast by coating the field. Vixen, Spider-man and Nightwing... Get back as far as you can. Hopefully, we might absorb the energy from the boom and keep it from getting bad."

The heroes moved into position as the mutant sorceress managed to hex the machine which was blinking down to thirty seconds. As she finished and retreated, Ben put up the magnetic field and then his cousin Lucy blasted it with organic mud to seal the field. The mud also acted to block any blast which was to come up and absorb the energy. She made sure there was a lot of layers to hold things back, as Lodestar could feel the mud on one side of his field and air on the other. And then on the one size of the field there was a massive push as Ben strained with the change of pressure and power.


	6. Chapter Seven

Lex was awaiting his next important meeting with a person who could aid in his goals. As he did this, he went over the lists of congressmen and senators who he could get to vote his way. Both in state and federal government, which also caused him to look at governors and the president. The votes he needed was to endorse the law or series of laws he wanted.

'Superhuman Registration Acts. Something which seemed impossible from world Alpha, butt common in world Gamma. The forcing of so-called heroes to unmask before the government and work under their supervision. Simple and sweet, for those of us who can... influence the government. One stop shopping for a database on all who can oppose me.

I can collect votes from the paranoids of Gamma, those already in my power of Alpha and some from Beta. The question is, as always, is it enough. With the additional question of getting the nine on the supreme court to vote my way as well. Which is why I not only need to work on the first three estates, but also the fourth estate as well.' thought Lex as he worked on the list of government workers, then turned to the media.

Lists of pundits covered the paper, as Lex knew many of the good reporters would avoid taking sides. Pundits by nature takes sides. The ones that the bald genius was looking for were in one of two groups. Idealists who shared his ideas, and realists who would take his money to take his point of view.

'J.Jonah Jameson and Will Harangue would be perfect... save for the morals of ther former and lack of credibility of the later. Still they maybe useful in creating the right pundit for my cause if one could not be found. Perhaps someone who's an attractive woman willing to go down the path I choose. Ideas are easier to assimilate with a... pleasant package to deliver it.' which caused him to create a check list for finding and training such a propaganda tool, not that he would call it that.

'The right media campaign, the right series of... super incidences, and it will not be too hard to get the votes I need to pass laws to control people like The Alien. I just have to set things into motion with the right tools. Yet for my other goals I need something else. Which is why I'm looking for people like my next appointment.' he then looked at the watch and knew it was time. He called for Mercy and headed to the location which would make the meeting he had possible... and safe.

Which was not be unexpected for a prisoner of the Null Zone. The Null Void and Phantom Zone were prison dimensions, created by aliens. When the universes merged, they did two. Not without problems. The Galvans and others made corrections to aid the fusion and stablize it. Still it was no paradise. It was a garbage heap where sentient beings dumped their sentient wastes of space who were too dangerous for regular prisons.

'Like all garbage heaps, there are valuables hidden within. Like my guest.' Lex had moved from his limo to a hidden lab which contained the tech to contain his asset. Who he was now approaching, behind both glass and a forcefield in a cell with energy draining devices.

The man had been standing, studying the cell entrance before him. He looked up to Lex Luthor and said in raspy voice, 'Hello, Mister Luthor."

"Hello, Proctor Servantis." Lex looked at the human/alien hybrid, which he had collected from the negative zone.

He had a pale pink and rose skin, a large armored head and pointed black eyebrows with matching beard. His eyes were red with a gem in a in the middle of his head. His hands had three claws the same shade has his armored skull. He wore some damged black armor of some type. He was Proctor Servantis, once a member of the Rooters, the Plumber Black Ops which was disbanded due to illegal activities. Such as merging humans with alien D.N.A., like Servantis and a Cerebrocrustacean.

"May I ask for what reason I am enjoing your... hospitality? I take it you need me for something, but I am not sure what. Especially given I have been out of the loop since the merging of worlds. Fact is, I only know you from what I gained from your employees." said the man-alien in a cool and control tone, trying to learn and control the situation.

"Interesting as I have gained a full report on you. Willing to do anything, legal or illegal, to destroy a young boy for the crime of holding the most powerful device in the universe. To prevent the threat of him being corrupted by it's power." said Luthor, explaining the history of the other man.

"That is correct." was the reply from the imprisoned man.

"Partially correct. Let me be honest to yourself. You wanted the Omnitrix not because of young Mr. Tennyson abusing it, but because it's power was not under your control. So either it had to be removed from the chaotic Mr. Tennyson or destroyed if it couldn't be under your supervision. Killing the young man just made it unlikely he would regain it or be given another by this Azmuth, I believe. For this great power to go to someone unworthy of it, when you belived yourself more suited for it, must had frustrated you greatly. Then to have your organizations, your bosses, take his side... Then imprison you into a hellish dimension... you have done well to survive it." Lex was looking at his opponent, displaying the cards the other man had hidden, even those the Proctor hid from himself.

"What an unique observation and interptation of my life, Mr. Luthor. Yet it doesn't answer my question. What... do... you... want?" Servantis dragged out the last part for dramatics and intimidation. Which had no effect on someone like the businessman, not after meeting the Batman who was better at it.

"Truthfully, in exchange for my resources and patronage, I will gain access to your skills and knowledge of Universe Beta where you came from. The science and technological information would be worth it's weight in gold. Knowledge of the Plumbers, from equipment to tatics would be worh just as much. Yet the thing I desire most is what you have become.

You see, Proctor, I was the alpha male of my city. My countrty, my world. I was a god among men... till an alien with more powers then you could believe arrived to steal it all from me. They once all looked up to me, but he looked down from me from his 'supposed' moral superiority and convinced the mere mortals to follow. How can they not see the threat he is, the inhuman creature seeking to crush us under his heel. Only I can save humanity, even if I must use less acceptable methods to do so. Which is where you come in." Luthor's face began to move into a smile as he looked at the former police officer.

"Your process for duplicating the superhuman abilities into the bodies of humans, making hybrids, is the main reason your have been removed from your prison. I want you to use the process to give the powers of a Kryptonian, whether my original body or a clone. As powerful or more powerful then the original, without his weaknesses.

Do this and you have more then earned your freedom as well as a large salary. Fail, and... you will be revisting the Null Zone. Or is it the Phantom Void now?" As Luthor spoke, Servantis realized he was expandable if he didn't do what Luthor wanted. Yet from what Luthor could see on the hybrid's face, the Proctor was looking on how to benefit from this circumstance. As Luthor expected.

"I agree to your terms. I have no choice."

"No, Servantis, you don't."

Elsewhere...

Noah Kuttler had been hired for the job of reconstructing the Unternet into a new form. A new source of criminal information and knowledge. A new system... SALIGIA.

'Name for the mnemonic acronym for the latin names of the Seven Deadly Sins. A separate internet hidden deep into the system of the other active nets, Internet and Extranet. Containing a number of villain as well as less morally and ethically inclined people. Wikias containing information, job and resource searching apps, search engines and social sites.

All created and managed by myself and others, with money given by our investers. Already we are getting results. The new upgraded Hench app from Gamma has been updated with operatives from Alpha and Beta. As well as optioning for theme team ups and team building. Plenty of people have looked it up and used it. Some for fun likely, but still getting money from user fees and ads.' said Kuttler, also known as the former villain and current criminal info broker, The Calculator.

'Pain in the ass linking the human Internet and alien Extranet up. Almost as bad as sorting out all of the people and things with the same name between universes. But with it up and running, it's paying off. Kobra, HYDRA, The Forever Knight and more are rolling the money in. Half for me and my fellow programmers, half for the investers. A rare even split.

The other benefit is the spyware SALIGIA placed on it's sister webs. It might not break into secure system or anything like that... yet. But it can search for data and alerts accessable by any normal user with criteria me, my backers and our clients are looking for. Information my friends and I collect, then sell, to whoever wants it. As well as can afford it.'

As he reviewed his work, he also reviewed those who could threaten his business. Oracle was obvious, as she had done so in his previous universe. There were also new players, 'Beta has entire species with advance intellects, some even are supercomputers. Stark and his A.I. is a potential threat, as is Richards and his own computer programs. Not mentioning government groups doing the same thing. Yet not many specialists in data recovery and management. Openings which we are taking advantage of.

Data flowed and Noah was getting rich on it.

The Junction...

Ben's team had come up with a name for their base, if not their team at the moment. Or at least one for now. The Junction, for a loction connected to merging and joining. They were working out some training to adjust to styles, skills and powers. Which included an increase of power for Vixen. Do to the Nemerix being close enough to affact The Red, as well as some of the more animal like aliens.

"I once managed to duplicate the telepathic powers of Gorilla Grodd. I guess when it comes to animals, intelligence isn't a limit. Given it's only humans and human like aliens I have problems with, I think it's a psychological limitations given by Anansi." was what Vixen told him when she experimented with it.

Spider-man was working on updating his webshooters, along with other equipment the team would be using. Using alien and human technology from the best of all three worlds. Peter had been working on a sample of Spider-monkey's webbing, seeing if it could be adapted to improve his own webbing. The webshooter had different modes, like a taser fuction. Or a way to combined chemicals into the webbing, like heat and electrical insulation.

The Scarlet Witch was working on understanding the fused system of magic of the three worlds. Spirits, demons, elementals and so on. Spells and incantations. The reports which Gwen had been working on with Doctors Strange and Fate, had discribed what information they had gathered and figured out. Wanda had been trying to figure out how her chaos magic and mutant powers would be affected. It would not be great to have her over or under powered when in battle.

Nightwing was working on getting familiar with the various elements in the world. Criminal, heroic, government, spy and so on. Including the different major villains and heros, as well as the minor ones. Which is when he brought up something, "Seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. and A.R.G.U.S. are being merged together. Which is going to affect us."

"In what why? And what does a Shield and this Argus guy have to do with us?" asked Ben as he moved to talk to the hero.

"No. A.R.G.U.S. and S.H.I.E.L.D. are law enforcement agencies. Advance Research Group Uniting Super-Humans. Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division. Respectively. Both strongly deal with supers. As well as the Special Alien Capture Team or S.A.C.T. from your world.

The costs and the resource between the different groups is too high for the government, as well as the problem of not sharing what they have. Similar as what happens between the F.B.I., C.I.A., the military and so on... lack of sharing leads to mistakes and damages. Even losses of life. The problem is the direction of the two major organizations. ARGUS was commanded by Amanda Waller, SHIELD is headed by Colonel Nick Fury.

Waller, Aka The Wall, is cold and intelligent. She even scares Batman. Create Task Force X, or the Suicide Squid, which is made of villains forced to go on missions. If they succeed, their sentence is commuted, but at any time Waller can blow a microbomb in their heads. To her Superhumans are tools to be used.

Nick Fury is Waller's equal in intellect and fear factor. He trusts few people, like Waller. Lies and manipulates, but unlike Waller he cares for people. Including his own men and women, as well as the heroes he works with. Even when he works against them or behind their backs.

Both would love to have all heroes working for the exclusively, following their orders as closely as possible. However, it is likely one of the two will be in charge and which ever one it is will affect all the heroes of the world." finished the hero from Gotham.

"I guessing your thinking people might want to manipulate things so things end up being better for them. Like the criminal elements." Ben seeing the obvious. If Waller was head of whatever, then heroes would have a harder time. Hard enough villains might benefit... if they forgot the brain bombs.

"Not just the criminals. A lot of fractions want complete control over supers. Or to destroy them. Waller would benefit them, while Fury would prove more of a hinderance to what they want. The only thing we can do know is prevent undue influence and offer advice."

"Hopefully, it will be enough."

A.R.G.U.S. HQ....

Amanda "The Wall" Waller was getting her house in order, for a number of reasons. Soon, her group would be fused with S.H.I.E.L.D. to make some new kind of law and spy organization to deal with the Metahumans. She did this to provide a smooth transition, help to argue her case to be the head of the new organization, as well as hide the dirty laundry her group has the best she can.

'Fury has a few respectible elements, but he's too soft on Metas. This country needs someone who sees them as they are... assets to be used for the best of the nation. His second, Maria Hill, has better ideas and could be molded into a good agent.' The Wall was deciding on how she could run the new agency.

What she wanted most of all was the data and information which S.H.I.E.L.D. had on Universe Gamma. Information which would give her the power to control things. S.A.C.T. had some info on Universe Beta, but much of it was with the Plumbers who had used their Intergalactic membership to avoid the merging.

'Which is going to end on my watch. Once I'm in a strong enough position, the Plumbers will be made to come under my command. Taking charge, day one I yank that Omnitrix off that kids wrist. Even if I have to cut his arm off. No child need that much power. Or authority, which is why Tennyson and his friends will be removed from the agency until they can be properly trained and their loyalty vetted.

All heroes will be registered. Those who don't will be consider supervillains. All potential powerful tech will be seized for our use, like Stark's suit. No more loose cannons, no wild cards, everything strong and under control.' she thought out her next moves. She had support from many sources.

From businesses like Lexcorp, Roxxon, and Billions... to government officers like Henry Peter Gyrich and General Wade Eiling... and to media like Will Harangue and J.Jonah Jameson. They all suported her bid to taken control of the situation. Not that Fury didn't have his supporters in each element as well.

Even as she was planning for the future, she was working in the present as well. Researching the elements of Beta and Gamma, observing certain elements of interest. Like Tennyson and the Omnitrix or Stark and his armors. The most important aspect of her job she was preparing was developing assets under her command to counter uncontrolled ones.

Which is why she was developing an obsession on Ben Tennyson. The alien shapeshifting device alone would be a focus of her time, but Tennyson was more then the watch.

'The child has an adaptive intelligence and skill, combined with luck and/or skill which looks like luck. Any of which would make him a good agent if he could respect his superiors more then just those he knows and respected. Combined with his weapon, he is an extremely dangerous element. He's like a version of Schrodinger's Cat, but with too many options other then being dead or alive.

To counter his powers alone, you need a member with special powers of their own. A mage, power duplicator, power thief, power nullifier, reality warper, someone with the ability to strike before he does, or get him to surrender. Likely to save someone in the last case, and given enough time he will get free to act. The only other action to build a team just to take Tennyson down.' As she plotted this, she looked over folders which contained the supers she was planning to use against Ben 10.

Divided between heroes who she could convince to work with her, or villains she could control especially with her Task Force X tool. The necessary powers set which she needed were also some of the rarest and hardest to aquire, since most were either linked with other heroes she couldn't order or villains in the most extreme prisons. Finding and acquiring such people would be much more difficult then her normal employees.

'But not impossible,' as she also scanned new resources. Including the knowledge Tony Stark has build Hulkbuster armor and even a Thorbuster armor when needed. The idea Stark could be building/designing armors to counter other very potent superbeings, like Tennyson, was useful to her if she could take it.

'Looks like a job for a specialized Task Force X. Gain Stark's designs and reproduce them.'


	7. Chapter Eight

Alliance

Chapter Eight

Colonel Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was working on getting the collective knowledge and resources of his organization ready for a future merging by the order of the nation of the world. Especially the United States. Along with him was his seconds in command, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, finishing up this work and on to their next.

"What are you working on, sir?" asked the middle age man, unassuming even with his skills. The one eyed colonel turned so his one good eye was looking at him.

"Working on advisory assessments for the government for the superhuman management organization which is going to replace us. Both in structure and membership." he answered as he typed and move on his data pad.

"You're trying for the top job, sir?" asked the one woman with this as she wonder what her bosses plans were.

"Of course, but I'm also preparing recommendations for others. From Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Anyone but Waller." he mentioned to them, his comment having more effect on Hill then Coulson.

"Why not? I find her views on the superhuman pro... issue convincing." answered Hill, nearly spilling how she viewed those superhumans. As a problem to be solved and controlled. Much like Waller. Pointing out the flaws in that position would be hard to Hill to come to herself. Fortunately, Fury had been thinking on this.

"I realize you and Waller share a belief supers need to be controlled and managed, or otherwise imprisoned as criminals. I share more the a little with Amanda as well, being an overly controlling leader who wants results. Waller is an ends justifies the means woman, using whatever method she can think of to ensure a world of peace and safety. The problem is, as much as a manipulator and political animals she is, she can't deal with people. She has the people skills of Henry Peter Gyrich. As she only trusts herself, she is blind to this defect.

Which is why she's going to be a nightmare if left to deal with people who will not deal with her baggage. She would be better put to use with a new Thunderbolts or Suicide Squad. Or as part of a think tank for tactical planning. If we could make her see it would be a better use for her skills enough for her to swallow her pride. Fortunately I don't see the powers that be making a person who could start world war three in the top seat. Not unless they're going throw a stupid phase again."

Phil took this moment to speak up, "So will you be applying for the position, sir?"

"Yes, but mostly because it is expected. Everyone thinks they know me, so they absolutely know I will be fighting for this position. Focusing on me. Not my other suggestions given to the president and world leaders. We'll need someone who can plan for the worse case scenario, adapt when things get worse then that, and can get along with most of the potential assets when needed to lead us. I can do that. So can everyone on my list. From Universe Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Men and women. Gifted and not-gifted. Any one of them will work for the best possible results. That's not what I'm afraid of.

What I am afraid of are those who do not have those qualities being put in charge. Or worse, someone working actively to sabotage our efforts. Any number of the underworld would want our resources, especially our information. It would also be the perfect position to alienate heroes and the government from each other. If the sides of the angels are fighting,.who do you think will be the ones to benefit most from it?

Which is why I have a plan. A wild card no one will see. Already dealed into the game when no one was watching. Hopefully it will be enough to prevent trouble from brewing. Till then we set up the cards to get the hand we need to play."

On the Planet Oa, in the Centre of the Universe...

The Guardians of the Universe were in conference. The topic, the universal fusion and the reaction in regard to the Green Lantern Corps.

"The new recruit class is the largest that has ever been given the enlargement and shifting of the universe. Alien species unknown to the Guardians or the Corps have been included. Many with powers and abilities beyond those of the normal corps. However, we face greater threats then ever before." spoke one of the Guardians as they pointed to holographic images of those threats.

They continued, "The other Corps benefit from the alien fusion from the other two universes, putting their strengths close to ours again. We also have the introduction of other law enforcement groups in space. from the Nova Corps to the Plumbers to the Guardians of the Galaxy. It would make things much easier if they bowed to our superior authority, but they do not accept the obvious. There are cosmic threats like that of the World Devourer known as Galactus and his heralds. Or the Elders of the Universe with their twisted obsessions.

Then the reality manipulators. The Cosmic Cubes, the Infinity Gems, the Celestialsapians. Those who can remake reality and existence with a single whim. Potentially, the greatest threats to our organization. Save for..."

He brings up a picture of small frog-like grey aliens, "...The Galvan. A threat due to their intellect and their mechanical skills. Their First Thinker Azmuth had created many powerful items, include the Omnitrix which he hands over to an undisciplined child. In all likelihood, Azmuth has figure out much of the basics of the power rings and lantern batteries, to understand the basics of the Emotional Spectrum. Mixed with their influence with the Plumbers, they could be the most dangerous non-reality warping species.

The simplest answer is the Galvan must be made to heel before the Guardians and seize the Omnitrix from this Ben Tennyson into our hands."

Another Guardian began to speak, "Except Appa, that would be the quickest way to a war between us and the Galvan. One we may not have the ability to win, even if Mr. Tennyson is not involved. With the potential to bring in others into this war. Especially if they think we are doing this to take power from others. 

You are also stressing the threat when there may not be any. Again Tennyson has saved time and space multiple times, yet you see him as a current threat. The truth is unless there is severe force to alter Mr. Tennyson, he should be seen as a non-threat or even an asset. Even if it's not one which we have comeplete control of.

A greater threat is the being who seems to be hunting power rings and their users. Already rumours of missing Red, Yellow, Orange and Indigo rings. We are keeping track of our Green rings, and listening for Blue and Violet rings going missing. Something is after those rings and we should be asking why."

"Perhaps a compromise is in order, Ganthet. Your return has allowed a counterview we needed. The Ring Thief is someone which we are going to have to hunt for. I suggest a team to hunt them, and to improve our relationship and knowledge of other organizations, we should include them even if it's just with reports.

With the Galvan, perhaps we should look into allowing one to enter the Corps or at least work with them or the Plumbers they support? To see what kind of people they truly are before judging.

The final issue with Mr. Tennyson. Perhaps sending a Lantern or Lantern representive to observe him might be the best plan we can have at the moment. He does have a team on his homeworld, a Green Lantern joining would be a potential asset due to power and influence in our universe. Perhaps one which would be more acceptible for the constant observation till we know the potential of this unique young man. Lantern Rrab can be reassigned, or we can allow the Artifical Intelligence known as Aya to go. Earth may allow for the test and study of her developing emotional matrix which was formed from Ion." mentioned another Guardian as to help smooth things over and further a more peaceful solution.

The Guardian known as Appa said, "Your points are logical and efficient. I agree in their use. Do we have any other objects?"

There was no objection and the missions were tabled for later activation.

On Vilgaxia...

Psyphon was working hard on the project his master had given him. Intergrating the AMAZMO, Super-Adaptoid and Bioriods into one series of artifical beings was part of it. So was the building of powers database, starting with aliens on universe Beta. The next steps were the harder part.

"Partical assimilation is proceeding well. The extra time were are taking to update the unknown technologies into the armor's systems has caused no major delay to the project, my master. The Malware Mechmorphic Armor Mark 2.0 will be delivered on time. The only delay of importances is the gathering and analyzing of the power rings and lantern batteries. However, I might have a work around for that." said the black and white stripped being to his green squid headed leader.

"What do you have for me dealing with the Lantern Corps technology?"

"It is quite advance, Omnitrix advance. But more plentiful. Best of all, the rings and batteries are in fact all based on the same technology. Merely the energy it harnesses is what separates it from other devices of the same type. Therefore, we just have to reverse engineer the energy harness power and then discover the differences of frequency between the different lights. Then we could only use the rings we have already harnessed.

The power duplications devices from the Androids and their database of powers has already been assimilated. We are working with samples of the advance technologies of Universes Alpha and Gamma. The Reach Scarb for example." continued the servant as he listed the problems and successes with the project.

"Once you have managed to upgrade the armor, I will be able to use it to conqueror the universe and place it under my heel. Starting with my greatest enemy... Ben Tennyson. And his homeworld, the only world which seems to exist in all three universes. Not random chance if I am right. Earth seems to be the key to the Multiverse, my next great empire. Nor would I be the only one to notice this. Which means I would need to gain control of the planet as soon as possible. This doesn't mean I can use those who wish to control the planet for my own gain. 

Perhaps it is time for me to use some of my poltical power as ruler of Vilgaxia, free from bias of our home universe. The fact humans in the other universe had managed to step on so many toes, as they say, will be to my benefit. Convincing many of the great powers of the new Delta Universe that Earth is a threat which needs to be managed should be easy." Thought the Conqueror of Ten Worlds, hoping he could ruin Earth's rep while removing the marks on his own rep.

He summoned a screen which revealed both the upgrading bar of his armor and the poltical environment of this new universe. He also summoned a screen of criminals, mercenaries and others he could use for his goals. While he worked on his power and on his manipulation of empires, the mercenaries he hired would be hunting for the Omnitrix as well as other objects of great power. He considered the idea of using what he had gathered to upgrade those minions, to make them greater threats to his enemies. He began give commands to his computer to make his nightmarish dreams come true.

All across the universe, a number of soldiers of fortune were getting a number of job requests.

Back on Earth...

Waller looked over the members of Task Force X she had already gathered, plus the new recruits she had managed to get out of the various prisons she had access to. Each one of the prisoners had been given an offer. Total pardon for the crimes they had commited if they fulfilled the contracted service under her... or if they tried to escape or defy her, the nano-explosive in their mind would activate. Blowing their heads clear off. Which is how Task Force X got it's other name... The Suicide Squad.

Looking at the force she had gather, she began.

"You have been gathered due to the skills you have being needed for the missions you have been chosen for. At the moment, we need to collect information for the betterment of the country. We need databases hack into and harvested,. we schematics acquired without knowledge and returned, we need more knowledge of the other two universes which have fused into our own. We need it for our own protection, but they are not willing to share. So we must make them share.

We have marked targets for you to hit. We will help you plot out the infiltration of these targets. We are even willing to upgrade or enhance your abilities if it will help. But if you fail in your mission, you will be considered prison escapees who are attacking of your own free will. You will return to prison and the deal will be over. It is vital these missions are kept quiet. We do not need a war between our country and it's different universal counterparts.

The missions have been rated for difficulty, time-sentivities, and value to our government. The higher on each of these points, the more rewards there will be. We hope it will inspire you to perform you missions as quickly and successfully as possible. 

We will get the missions done. We will get the information we need. We will be successful. Or else. Do you understand what is required of you? Good. Because as of now, Task Force X is on the job. No screw ups or else!"

She then handed the criminals and villains the lists of who she wanted them to hit. Lists of Plumber bases, SHIELD bases, companies like Stark and Billions, countries like Wakanda and Latvaria, and the bases of superheroes and supervillains. Lists of things she wanted collected like alien technology, super-science created by humans, magical items and spells, items of power and so on. As well as individuals she figured could be removed to her control. Mostly more criminals in the last case, with some non-criminals they would need to be careful with.

All of which would place her in a better position when they need came.

Author's Notes: 

A bad case of Writers's and Reality's Block has kept me from working. As well as a need to follow my whimsy. Right now instead of splicing plot hooks, I am working on a major plot. Not to say that I might not use a couple of stand alones or hints at other plot hooks.

I am adding for the moment, a lantern to the team. Memberships of the different teams have been known to rotate, including founding member of the Avenger Hulk leaving after one or two issues. Or how characters on teams might appear on some missions and disappear in others, as the plot needs. The question of who the lantern should be is up to suggestion and debate. Arisia Rrab, or Aya from the cartoon, or another canon/semi-canon is possible. So are non-canon choices or even original characters. I am curious on what you might like or suggest.

I am adding a lantern due to certain elements, as you can guess. 

Some of the plot hooks might not involve Ben and friends in the beginning... but it can and will have affects on the world, which affects them. Just wait and see... 

If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to leave them as long as you are polite and helpful. It goes a long way to getting what you might like then if you just say, "It Sucks".

Thank you and enjoy,

HVulpes


	8. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alliance

Chapter Nine

Colonel Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was working on getting the collective knowledge and resources of his organization ready for a future merging by the order of the nation of the world. Especially the United States. Along with him was his seconds in command, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, finishing up this work and on to their next.

"What are you working on, sir?" asked the middle age man, unassuming even with his skills. The one eyed colonel turned so his one good eye was looking at him.

"Working on advisory assessments for the government for the superhuman management organization which is going to replace us. Both in structure and membership." he answered as he typed and move on his data pad.

"You're trying for the top job, sir?" asked the one woman with this as she wonder what her bosses plans were.

"Of course, but I'm also preparing recommendations for others. From Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Anyone but Waller." he mentioned to them, his comment having more effect on Hill then Coulson.

"Why not? I find her views on the superhuman pro... issue convincing." answered Hill, nearly spilling how she viewed those superhumans. As a problem to be solved and controlled. Much like Waller. Pointing out the flaws in that position would be hard to Hill to come to herself. Fortunately, Fury had been thinking on this.

"I realize you and Waller share a belief supers need to be controlled and managed, or otherwise imprisoned as criminals. I share more the a little with Amanda as well, being an overly controlling leader who wants results. Waller is an ends justifies the means woman, using whatever method she can think of to ensure a world of peace and safety. The problem is, as much as a manipulator and political animals she is, she can't deal with people. She has the people skills of Henry Peter Gyrich. As she only trusts herself, she is blind to this defect.

Which is why she's going to be a nightmare if left to deal with people who will not deal with her baggage. She would be better put to use with a new Thunderbolts or Suicide Squad. Or as part of a think tank for tactical planning. If we could make her see it would be a better use for her skills enough for her to swallow her pride. Fortunately I don't see the powers that be making a person who could start world war three in the top seat. Not unless they're going throw a stupid phase again."

Phil took this moment to speak up, "So will you be applying for the position, sir?"

"Yes, but mostly because it is expected. Everyone thinks they know me, so they absolutely know I will be fighting for this position. Focusing on me. Not my other suggestions given to the president and world leaders. We'll need someone who can plan for the worse case scenario, adapt when things get worse then that, and can get along with most of the potential assets when needed to lead us. I can do that. So can everyone on my list. From Universe Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Men and women. Gifted and not-gifted. Any one of them will work for the best possible results. That's not what I'm afraid of.

What I am afraid of are those who do not have those qualities being put in charge. Or worse, someone working actively to sabotage our efforts. Any number of the underworld would want our resources, especially our information. It would also be the perfect position to alienate heroes and the government from each other. If the sides of the angels are fighting,.who do you think will be the ones to benefit most from it?

Which is why I have a plan. A wild card no one will see. Already dealed into the game when no one was watching. Hopefully it will be enough to prevent trouble from brewing. Till then we set up the cards to get the hand we need to play."

On the Planet Oa, in the Centre of the Universe...

The Guardians of the Universe were in conference. The topic, the universal fusion and the reaction in regard to the Green Lantern Corps.

"The new recruit class is the largest that has ever been given the enlargement and shifting of the universe. Alien species unknown to the Guardians or the Corps have been included. Many with powers and abilities beyond those of the normal corps. However, we face greater threats then ever before." spoke one of the Guardians as they pointed to holographic images of those threats.

They continued, "The other Corps benefit from the alien fusion from the other two universes, putting their strengths close to ours again. We also have the introduction of other law enforcement groups in space. from the Nova Corps to the Plumbers to the Guardians of the Galaxy. It would make things much easier if they bowed to our superior authority, but they do not accept the obvious. There are cosmic threats like that of the World Devourer known as Galactus and his heralds. Or the Elders of the Universe with their twisted obsessions.

Then the reality manipulators. The Cosmic Cubes, the Infinity Gems, the Celestialsapians. Those who can remake reality and existence with a single whim. Potentially, the greatest threats to our organization. Save for..."

He brings up a picture of small frog-like grey aliens, "...The Galvan. A threat due to their intellect and their mechanical skills. Their First Thinker Azmuth had created many powerful items, include the Omnitrix which he hands over to an undisciplined child. In all likelihood, Azmuth has figure out much of the basics of the power rings and lantern batteries, to understand the basics of the Emotional Spectrum. Mixed with their influence with the Plumbers, they could be the most dangerous non-reality warping species.

The simplest answer is the Galvan must be made to heel before the Guardians and seize the Omnitrix from this Ben Tennyson into our hands."

Another Guardian began to speak, "Except Appa, that would be the quickest way to a war between us and the Galvan. One we may not have the ability to win, even if Mr. Tennyson is not involved. With the potential to bring in others into this war. Especially if they think we are doing this to take power from others. 

You are also stressing the threat when there may not be any. Again Tennyson has saved time and space multiple times, yet you see him as a current threat. The truth is unless there is severe force to alter Mr. Tennyson, he should be seen as a non-threat or even an asset. Even if it's not one which we have comeplete control of.

A greater threat is the being who seems to be hunting power rings and their users. Already rumours of missing Red, Yellow, Orange and Indigo rings. We are keeping track of our Green rings, and listening for Blue and Violet rings going missing. Something is after those rings and we should be asking why."

"Perhaps a compromise is in order, Ganthet. Your return has allowed a counterview we needed. The Ring Thief is someone which we are going to have to hunt for. I suggest a team to hunt them, and to improve our relationship and knowledge of other organizations, we should include them even if it's just with reports.

With the Galvan, perhaps we should look into allowing one to enter the Corps or at least work with them or the Plumbers they support? To see what kind of people they truly are before judging.

The final issue with Mr. Tennyson. Perhaps sending a Lantern or Lantern representive to observe him might be the best plan we can have at the moment. He does have a team on his homeworld, a Green Lantern joining would be a potential asset due to power and influence in our universe. Perhaps one which would be more acceptible for the constant observation till we know the potential of this unique young man. Lantern Rrab can be reassigned, or we can allow the Artifical Intelligence known as Aya to go. Earth may allow for the test and study of her developing emotional matrix which was formed from Ion." mentioned another Guardian as to help smooth things over and further a more peaceful solution.

The Guardian known as Appa said, "Your points are logical and efficient. I agree in their use. Do we have any other objects?"

There was no objection and the missions were tabled for later activation.

On Vilgaxia...

Psyphon was working hard on the project his master had given him. Intergrating the AMAZMO, Super-Adaptoid and Bioriods into one series of artifical beings was part of it. So was the building of powers database, starting with aliens on universe Beta. The next steps were the harder part.

"Partical assimilation is proceeding well. The extra time were are taking to update the unknown technologies into the armor's systems has caused no major delay to the project, my master. The Malware Mechmorphic Armor Mark 2.0 will be delivered on time. The only delay of importances is the gathering and analyzing of the power rings and lantern batteries. However, I might have a work around for that." said the black and white stripped being to his green squid headed leader.

"What do you have for me dealing with the Lantern Corps technology?"

"It is quite advance, Omnitrix advance. But more plentiful. Best of all, the rings and batteries are in fact all based on the same technology. Merely the energy it harnesses is what separates it from other devices of the same type. Therefore, we just have to reverse engineer the energy harness power and then discover the differences of frequency between the different lights. Then we could only use the rings we have already harnessed.

The power duplications devices from the Androids and their database of powers has already been assimilated. We are working with samples of the advance technologies of Universes Alpha and Gamma. The Reach Scarb for example." continued the servant as he listed the problems and successes with the project.

"Once you have managed to upgrade the armor, I will be able to use it to conqueror the universe and place it under my heel. Starting with my greatest enemy... Ben Tennyson. And his homeworld, the only world which seems to exist in all three universes. Not random chance if I am right. Earth seems to be the key to the Multiverse, my next great empire. Nor would I be the only one to notice this. Which means I would need to gain control of the planet as soon as possible. This doesn't mean I can use those who wish to control the planet for my own gain. 

Perhaps it is time for me to use some of my poltical power as ruler of Vilgaxia, free from bias of our home universe. The fact humans in the other universe had managed to step on so many toes, as they say, will be to my benefit. Convincing many of the great powers of the new Delta Universe that Earth is a threat which needs to be managed should be easy." Thought the Conqueror of Ten Worlds, hoping he could ruin Earth's rep while removing the marks on his own rep.

He summoned a screen which revealed both the upgrading bar of his armor and the poltical environment of this new universe. He also summoned a screen of criminals, mercenaries and others he could use for his goals. While he worked on his power and on his manipulation of empires, the mercenaries he hired would be hunting for the Omnitrix as well as other objects of great power. He considered the idea of using what he had gathered to upgrade those minions, to make them greater threats to his enemies. He began give commands to his computer to make his nightmarish dreams come true.

All across the universe, a number of soldiers of fortune were getting a number of job requests.

Back on Earth...

Waller looked over the members of Task Force X she had already gathered, plus the new recruits she had managed to get out of the various prisons she had access to. Each one of the prisoners had been given an offer. Total pardon for the crimes they had commited if they fulfilled the contracted service under her... or if they tried to escape or defy her, the nano-explosive in their mind would activate. Blowing their heads clear off. Which is how Task Force X got it's other name... The Suicide Squad.

Looking at the force she had gather, she began.

"You have been gathered due to the skills you have being needed for the missions you have been chosen for. At the moment, we need to collect information for the betterment of the country. We need databases hack into and harvested,. we schematics acquired without knowledge and returned, we need more knowledge of the other two universes which have fused into our own. We need it for our own protection, but they are not willing to share. So we must make them share.

We have marked targets for you to hit. We will help you plot out the infiltration of these targets. We are even willing to upgrade or enhance your abilities if it will help. But if you fail in your mission, you will be considered prison escapees who are attacking of your own free will. You will return to prison and the deal will be over. It is vital these missions are kept quiet. We do not need a war between our country and it's different universal counterparts.

The missions have been rated for difficulty, time-sentivities, and value to our government. The higher on each of these points, the more rewards there will be. We hope it will inspire you to perform you missions as quickly and successfully as possible. 

We will get the missions done. We will get the information we need. We will be successful. Or else. Do you understand what is required of you? Good. Because as of now, Task Force X is on the job. No screw ups or else!"

She then handed the criminals and villains the lists of who she wanted them to hit. Lists of Plumber bases, SHIELD bases, companies like Stark and Billions, countries like Wakanda and Latvaria, and the bases of superheroes and supervillains. Lists of things she wanted collected like alien technology, super-science created by humans, magical items and spells, items of power and so on. As well as individuals she figured could be removed to her control. Mostly more criminals in the last case, with some non-criminals they would need to be careful with.

All of which would place her in a better position when they need came.

Author's Notes: 

A bad case of Writers's and Reality's Block has kept me from working. As well as a need to follow my whimsy. Right now instead of splicing plot hooks, I am working on a major plot. Not to say that I might not use a couple of stand alones or hints at other plot hooks.

I am adding for the moment, a lantern to the team. Memberships of the different teams have been known to rotate, including founding member of the Avenger Hulk leaving after one or two issues. Or how characters on teams might appear on some missions and disappear in others, as the plot needs. The question of who the lantern should be is up to suggestion and debate. Arisia Rrab, or Aya from the cartoon, or another canon/semi-canon is possible. So are non-canon choices or even original characters. I am curious on what you might like or suggest.

I am adding a lantern due to certain elements, as you can guess. 

Some of the plot hooks might not involve Ben and friends in the beginning... but it can and will have affects on the world, which affects them. Just wait and see... 

If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to leave them as long as you are polite and helpful. It goes a long way to getting what you might like then if you just say, "It Sucks".

Thank you and enjoy,

HVulpes


	9. Chapter 9

The Guardians were looking over the final elements of the Aya android Lantern. It was then the Assistant Science Director began to review the project. The Science Director deciding to turn their back against the whole project while even saying it was doomed to failure, it had been left to the Assistant to finish it off.

"The main artificial intelligence was boosted by elements of the green light entity. The core can then use green light energy in ways similar to a lantern once the body is added. We have boosted the core using elements of artificial intelligence from the other universes as well as trying to avoid the mistakes they had made. We have also boosted the Aya unit with a database of information from the three universes." started the Assistant as they continued with the body parts of the alien android.

"The body unit of many interchangible different body parts which will be used by the program with green energy linking them up. The main parts are a helmet like head unit, two arm units, two leg units, and two body parts. The body is made of a upper half for a torso and one for the hips/waist. However, theoretically, the body parts could be improved or adapted to replace the more common ones if needed. The arm unites have the ability to act as a ring with green energy, with the cores within the helmet and the body units providing power like a lantern.

To enable an easier connection to Tennyson and his team, we have researched human culture as well as concepts of beauty. We have also looked at Tennyson's previous romantic interests and taken that into account. Which we used to construct the body to be pleasing to Tennyson and most other humans. The core personality of the Aya unit was rather ignorant of most concepts, before adding the database, and still contends with an inexperience to most of the concepts the database shows her. Make her seem innocent and naive.

She has some limitations understanding her own emotions. The emotions and free will seem to be the reason my supervisor turn their back on this project. She is respectful, polite, treats people as intelligent beings, There is a likelihood of the personality and mind of the unit expanding as time goes on. Fortunately, we have programmed the ideals and goals of the Green Lantern corps in her programming." finished the scientist as they explained the android which had been built. He then continued.

"We have also allowed for the unit to be able to interface with technology. While most of the technology we use has kill switches to prevent her from taking it from us, it will allow her to access technology of other races. Including Galvan tech, thanks for technology gained from the Galvan though other methods. From there we can give the unit access to the technology of The Plumbers. Add to that the technology we have gained from now named Universe Gamma, she will have much reach and effectiveness with unknown technology.

All of which will be of benefit for the observation mission. As well as aiding the heroes of Sol 3 or neutralizing them if needed to save the universe. There is a chance she will become as unpredictable as the lanterns of that world, but given they are as also some of the best lanterns in the universe, it is in acceptable margins." finished the blue alien being, as the collective of his follow aliens took it in before they made their choices. There was a chatter of the group discussing the issue at hand, as a slow collective agreement began to develop.

"So we are in agreement. The Aya Unit will be activated and sent on the mission. Begin the activation of the core and transference into the body units." answered Appa as he finished the meeting as they began their plans. Even though he seemed completely neutral and without much emotion.

In the Science Division of Oa...

The system of the intellectual core of the artificial being activation, after being shut down and modified by the Science Director. The Assistant to the Science Director observed the various systems boot up, including the unknown elements which had developed from the essence of living emerald light of willpower. The Assistant waited for the intelligence to speak up once it had booted up.

"Aya, are you online?"

"Yes, sir. I am reaching peak operating capacity. How may I help you?" asked the eye shaped sphere which was the intelligence core.

"You are being prepared for a new mission. You have been upgraded to become a Green Lantern, including an improved database as well as the knowledge of the basics for being a Lantern. You will be uploaded to a physical humanoid body to effectively complete the mission. Their uses and the possible variants have been added to your intelligence core." said the Assistant, as he waited for the unit to access what they had provided her. The different pieces of the body were made up of different technologies from all universes which made up Universe Delta, combined under Guardian care.

"Accessing new programs and peremetres. Accessing. Accessing. Programs have been accessed, updating using the new programming. Mission protocols accessed. Transfer to the body has begun." said Aya as she moved from just being a computer core to being an android being.

The seven pieces of the main body were close by, as the green energy flowed from the parts to be reassembled into a humanoid form. Cables and wire flowed from the different pieces linking them up, starting from the top down. The helmet was rounded and sphere like, with two round bulges on the side of the head which had a circular ring of green energy revealed. A singled piece of pentagon shape was cut out in the middle, above of the heart like space for her face to be revealed.

The torso piece had a long neck like shaped like a collar, plunging down into a chest piece with the suggestion of mammary glands. The neck opened into the front for green energy, with a plunge to the middle of the torso where a Green Lantern symbol was shown.Connected shoulder pieces with a space to be filled with green energy in an oval shaped. The hip piece was in the form of female brief shaped shorts, with two stripes for green energy. A circular shape connected by a line of the unit to a smaller circle below her artificial breasts.

The arm pieces were below the elbow, or part of it. The back and palm of the hands had circles of green energy, acting as the source of green energy manipulation.At the end of the rounded hand were holes to form green energy fingers from the end of it.

The leg pieces were longer then the arm ones, taking up most of the legs. On the thigh was a round shape on the outside, with a circle of green energy. There was a round bulge for a new, with a slight line above it. On the shin was a line, with a circle on the top, dropping down to circle the front of the foot where the toes would have been.

The parts were filled with green energy formed into skin, like those of most lifeforms. The fingers were mostly long formless features, the same couldn't be said of the head. Wide expression filled eyes of blue energy with darker blue pupils, darker green for eyebrows, deeper green for female style lips with artificial near white green teeth behind them, as well as a nose even if she didn't have to breathe. All of the green being contrasted by the white of the mechanical parts.

Aya took a look of herself and then spoke, "I feel restricted, limited now."

"A change from a computer's perspective to a humanoid one will take some time to adapt. However, it will allow you to better interact with people then the form of a computer. Which will aid you in your mission." continued the short blue alien with the red robes.

He continued, "Once we have tested your abilities, you will be sent to the world of Sol 3 to begin your mission. You will observe the being known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix, as well as aiding in missions which would prompt the purpose of the Green Lanterns."

"Understood. When do we begin test?"

Later...

"Psyphon report. How is the Malware Mechamorphic Armor 2.0 coming along?" asked the giant green alien with the squid like head. The massively overpowered armor was key in the defeat of his archenemy and domination of the universe. Which was he was video communicating with his minion on Earth.

"Master, we have reversed engineered the technology of the rings. Allowing us to access all of the Emotional Spectrum, including those of the rings we have no access to." The black and white alien pointed to the remains of the former techno-organic alien which had formed the original armor Vilgax had worn. It was now a mass of black fluid with multi-coloured circuit-board pattern, stored in an open barrel where people could see the top of it. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet and White. Mixing and no-mixing with each other wherever there wasn't black.

Psyphon continued, "It has also assimilated the Bioroid, AMAZO and Super-Adaptoid parts as well. Including the cash of powers and abilities we have recorded from Tennyson and the heroes of Earth Delta. Once active, it will have Lantern and Power Duplication technology. With a database of Omnitrix aliens and Earth Supers.

We have included some of the other technologies as well, but they are not as strongly incorporated into the systems. They are likely not needed with the systems we do included. However, there is more problems in counteracting the weaknesses of the technologies."

The Alien with the fin head pointed at the screen he had moved to, showing data and images of the problems he was explaining. "Cosmic Awareness is one of the few powers which the system can not duplicate. In fact, it shuts down much of the Super-Adaptoid systems. We are not sure the other elements could be strong enough to counteract this. 

The other problem would be the Malware systems which have had some weakness against Petrasapien crystals, causing imprisonment. Also Conductoids have the ability to drain the power Malware uses to exist. Whether or not the power of the other systems would counteract this is also unknown.

There have been elements of the Emotional Spectrum systems have some... issues. Trying to combine emotions which are opposite or able to negate each other is as you expect difficult. We believe we have managed to counteract the power."

Taking a moment to look at his master, he simply said, "Combining all of the elements you want in the time period you stated will bring in problems. We have tried to solve for them, but we still have a few bugs. If we had time, we could correct them."

"I want my vengenace as soon as possible. So, is it strong enough? And will it work? Those are the only imporant questions, the ones you need to answer!" come the voice of his master, not caring for anything else.

"I believe so. If you use the power quickly and efficiently, you should be able to dominate and destroy your enemies before they had the ability to stop you or for the systems to encounter problems." was his chief minions answer.

"Then finish the armor, and then tell me when it is ready." Vilgax turned off the video call, as on Earth Psyphon continued his work. Not noticing the techno-organic goo turn from many colours to just white with a powerful glow, then it began to twitch and move for a second in the open barrel it was in. Then it returned into it's previous state.

Elsewhere...

Aya had gone through her tests with flying colours, in this case green. She had proven her ability to use all properties of a green lantern power ring and lantern battery built into her systems. She had proven her power to access and manipulate technologies of all times, save for the most advance versions, like restricted Oan and Galvan technologies. Her database had been filled with information like a power ring, but with special files on the world of Sol 3. Even if she didn't quite understand much of it, she was informed she would learn as she developed and grew.

Which is why she had created the spacial wormhole from Oa to Sol 3, after the mission had been sent to local Green Lanterns. The idea of multiple Lanterns on a world was interesting and begged question to why. Hopefully, she would find out. While she had files on all four lanterns, she had been given the most on Lantern 2814.3. Name John Stewart, he was recommended as the Lantern to model herself on. The other lanterns were included but were not recommended to emulate in behaviour.

She was given the data of the important locations on the world, including the city of Bellwood. Which contained both the Plumbers and Ben Tennyson. Which was why she would be arriving there with one or more of the Green Lanterns meeting up with her, before they went to meet the Plumbers and Mr. Tennyson. Which is why she was scanning the landscape for the new Plumber's headquarters in Undertown.

She was soon flying through the skies of Bellwood, down into the tunnels of the sewers. Which is connected to the caverns which contains the alien city of Undertown and Bellwood above it, plus a few connected caverns. The city had expanded over the years, which had been boosted by the combination of Universe Alpha and Gamma. Which had caused the creation of the Plumber's headquarters in the town, especially after the former HQ had been removed and some resources had been shipped elsewhere.

So she stood before the huge white, black and green building which now contained the space police officers. Entering the door, she noticed that Lantern Jordan was standing beside the counter where people would report crimes commited. He called out to her, "Hey, over here. I'm guessing you are Aya. I'm Green Lantern 2814.1 and I got the orders from the Guardians. They want to asign you to the team we have gather here."

"That is correct, Lantern 2814.1. The Guardians of the Universe was interested in my aid in the protection of the wielder of the Omnitrix. As well as understanding more about it, as well as aspects of Universe Beta. As well as Universe Alpha." she reported to him, as she prepared for her mission.

"Translation, they were worried about the power of the Omnitrix and want someone they can trust watching him. Or if need be, eliminating them. A little advice, the Guardians have their hearts in the right place, but they're not perfect. They can be a little paranoid and can make mistakes. Like judging someone as a threat before they do anything wrong, even if they have done nothing by good. Like Ben." answered Lantern Jordan, as he then continued to give her the advice for the mission ahead.

"You should rely on your judgement and feelings before anything else. Take in the information, but try to give people the benefit of the doubt. Think the best of people, and not the worst unless you have good reason to think they are bad. Do you understand Aya?"

She took it in and nodded, "I believe I do. I will try to look for the best of people unless I have evidience otherwise. Including Mr. Tennyson. So we will be meeting with the Plumbers next?"

"That is correct, Aya. Hopefully, everything will goes alright. Not stepping on anyone's toes more then we have to." said the brown haired human in the Green Lantern uniform, before escorting her to the meeting place where they would be talking to Magister Tennyson. 

In another room in the Plumbers Headquarters...

Ben had been asked to come to the Plumber's HQ so he could meet the new Green Lantern which had been ordered to Earth to be part of his new team. Which had an obvious reason in both Ben and his grandfather's mind. The Gaurdians were worried about the Omnitrix. 

'However, having a Lantern on your team would both be a big source of power as well as makes the Guardians feel safe. Azmuth believes many of the Guardians are nervious of Galvan works as well as others. So we just have to make the best impression as we can. I believe that you can do it Ben." answered the silver haired man in the Hawaiian shirt, as he tried to make his grandson feel okay.

"Don't worry. I tend to get along with all of the human Lanterns, so I should be okay. I mean what could they do to throw me for a loop." said Ben, which was followed by one of the Green Lanterns entering the meeting room. Along with an incredible sexy green and white female robot, who's green parts seemed to glow with the same light as the power rings of the Green Lantern Corps.

Max replied, "I think they found a way."


End file.
